Rise of the Fallen Angel
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: It has been six months since the collapse of the San Real hospital and the trail has run cold for Atemu Motou's case, but when a run in with his Uncle uncovers a bizarre power hidden withing Atemu. Atemu hunts for the truth that reveals his true bloodline and a secret that could alter the fabric of reality itself. AtemuxOC/KaibaXKisara rated T for content and language
1. Pressure Overload

**MG: Hi it's Millenniumgirl with a new story ;)**

**Anubis: and me the God of Mummification.**

**MG:-_-' What are you doing here?**

**Anubis: I just wanted to help the story along. ;D**

**MG:Uhhhh? just enjoy the chapter...while I sort this out.**

* * *

Atemu was walking down the streets in Domino city. He was enjoying the spring weather and seeing all the cherry blossoms bloom. _Ah…relaxing. _For the pass few months, after the resurrection of his crazy uncle, Aknadin, Atemu has been looking for ways to solve the mystery of why the coma patients were being taken. The problem was that Atemu was at a dead end. The San Real facility was destroyed and with it all the clues of the crimes committed there. There was also the issue with his heart. A few months ago, Atemu had learned that he had this condition called Neurocardiogenic syncope (basically, If his heart pressure gets to low he'll faint, usually caused by some sort of trigger.) Since then, Atemu learned a few tricks to avoid having an episode. Mainly, any way he can get blood to his head such as crossing his legs or running. Atemu sighed; it was also near the end of his senior year of high school and the school work seemed to have doubled. Everyone was exited to graduate, especially Atemu; but what worried Atemu was collage. He was paying for it himself but he was still unsure of what to take as a career field and with the school year almost at an end, he was under pressure. _I need to read up more on that investigator job Yugi talked about. _Atemu had seriously considered becoming a detective mainly because he was trying to solve the coma cases. He closed his eyes. _I tend to meddle in things that don't concern me…that is a skill. _Atemu continued on his walk when he heard a sudden scream. _Hold on! _Atemu ran toward the scream. He spotted a young woman and her attacker. He was trying to steal her hand bag. Atemu glared in disgust. "HEY!" the man looked up and glared. He snatched the bag and ran toward Atemu. Atemu rolled his eyes. He stuck his foot out and tripped the crook. "OW you little twerp, Go play with your toys instead of meddling in my business!" Atemu punched the man knocking him out cold. "I'm eighteen years old…and possibly older than you." He got up and walked over to the lady. "Here's your purse."

"Thank you…Uh…" Atemu smiled. "Atemu…Atemu Motou."

"Plesure." The lady had a thick accent and she reached out and traced the bottom of Atemu's chin. He flinched and backed away. "You have such a lovely face…Like an Angel." Atemu blushed at the random comment. "Thanks I guess." Atemu glared. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "You must have inherited your looks from your mother…am I right?"

"Yea I guess my mother passed on when I was young so I don't remember much of her." The woman frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry to pry. Anyway thank you for getting my purse back." Atemu smirked. "No problem." Atemu started to walk away when the lady grabbed his arm. "Yikes!"

"Sorry to grab you but I didn't get to tell you my name."

"Uh…." Atemu had a bad feeling about where this was going. "Look I'm taken already…and it really isn't proper of me to be flirting with a girl I just met." The lady shook her head. "No I just thought it would be improper to not tell you my name since you told me your name." Atemu frowned. "But…"

"My name is Destiny… I work at the club down the street in the red light district. If you ever want to take your girl out…I think you'd have some fun where I work." Atemu was officially creeped out now. _This woman is very pushy isn't she? _Atemu pulled out of the woman's grip. "Look thanks for the offer but I really don't think Nef would like that very much."

"Oh she's one of those girls." Atemu glared. _How dare this woman assume Nef is a jealous type._ "Nef is not like that. She actually has some class. She isn't pushy like some people." Atemu knew he hit a nerve when Destiny smirk changed into a scowl. "What are you suggesting?" Atemu glared. "I'm not suggesting anything, just that I don't like pushy people so just back off now!" Destiny glared. "I bet she's just playing you…as soon as some hunk walks by, she'll just dump you like trash." Atemu rolled his eyes. "Coming from someone with your 'profession' it seems a little ironic doesn't it?" With that Atemu walked away from Destiny, leaving her with a shocked and angry face.

Nefera was getting dressed up in a blue summer dress. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and added some of her clock gear pins in her hair. After assessing her hair, she smirked. "Looking good for a three thousand year old girl." She walked out the bathroom and saw that her brother, Bakura, was still sleeping. "BAKURA!" Bakura shot out of bed and gave an irritated glare. "Neffy what the hell! I was sleeping well before you shouted like a banshee." Nefera smirked. "It's a Sunday; you shouldn't sleep in on a Sunday." "Says who?"

"Says the little sister who woke you up." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine…wait why are you all dressy?"

"I'm seeing Atemu in a little bit." Bakura groaned. "Oh f*&k, do I have to take you over to the Motous? You know Atemu and I just don't see eye to eye." Nefera sighed. "You don't have to take me…I am a big girl and I'm like you. I don't take shit from anyone." Bakura smirked. "Okay Neffy. You know what to do…If Atemu try's to pull any stunts, I'll kill him personally." Nefera rolled her eyes. "What ever Brother."

There was a knock at the Kame game shop. Yugi was wiping the counters down when he looked up and saw Nefera at the door. "Hey Nefera!"

"Hey Yugi say is Atemu here?"

"He went to take a shower, poor guy had some crazy lady coming on to him." Nefera giggled. "Really?! Who was this crazy lady?"

"I would suggest asking him…I just know that much." Nefera smiled and ran up the stairs. She opened Atemu's bedroom door and saw that Atemu was drying off. He looked up and turned a bright red. "NEF!" Nefera smirked. "Hey there hansom, got to say you do have a nice ass." She giggled as Atemu glared at her. "Nef seriously, I am not the kind of guy who likes to be seen naked." Nefera rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to be shameful of. Beside your just drying off from a bath, it's not like you had any flings or was pleasuring yourself." Atemu's cheeks changed from a bright red to a deep red. "Nef why would you even say that?"

"Because it is fun to see your reactions to that kind of talk."

"Sadly I can't torment you in the same way because Bakura would have my head." Nefera stuck her tongue out. She turned around and waited for Atemu to get dressed. Once he was dressed he tapped her on the shoulder. Nefera turned around and was met with a kiss. "So you ready to go?" Atemu asked while playing with Nefera's silvery hair. Nefera pouted. "No fair…you stole a quick kiss from me…the sister of the king of thieves." Atemu stuck his tongue out. "You were just to slow." He pressed his lips against her mouth again. This time it was gentler. "There…now I gave it back." Nefera smirked. "As long as you don't go too far with those heart stopping kisses I'm not complaining." Atemu rolled his eyes again. Nefera then blushed. "Uhh Nef…are you feeling okay?" Nefera looked away from Atemu. "Your…uh" Atemu was confused. "My…?" Nefera pointed down. "You seemed to get a boner easily." Atemu backed up and turned away. "I.I.I" Nefera sighed. "It's okay…that was just the first thing I noticed that's all." Atemu looked down in shame. "Sorry, I seriously didn't intend for that to happen….lets just go down stairs now." Nefera nodded in agreement. "Right."

Yugi saw Nefera and Atemu coming down stairs and smirked. "Hey Atemu did Nefera ask you about that crazy lady? What was her name again…Destiny?" Nefera smirked. "Oh yea, Atemu what happened that made a lady drool all over you?"

"Look I was doing the right thing and got her purse back from some thief. Then she started to hit on me so I blew her off and told her to just leave me alone. Nefera started to laugh. "You poor baby! Ha ha ha, I bet that was a sight to see. So tell me was she nice looking before or after you broke her heart?" Atemu groaned. "I don't want to talk about it. Lets go." Atemu walked out of the game shop followed by Nefera, who looked as if she was drunk from how much she was giggling about Atemu's encounter.

* * *

**Anubis: there isn't much going on in this chapter hu?**

**MG: Will you go away Anubis! I thought Kaiba was suppose to assist in this story!?**

**Anubis: (evil Grin) No he said it was a waste of his time so I took over for him.**

**MG:-_-' OOOkay...stay tuned for the next chapter while I find a partner in crime that isn't going to try to mummify me.**


	2. Close encounter

**MG: hi again ;)**

**Anubis: Here's chapter 2 :D**

**MG:-_-' I thought I chased you out of here?**

**Anubis: As a god of the dead...I can stay where ever I like.**

**MG: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was nearly dark and Atemu and Nefera was enjoying the stroll back from the arcade. Atemu had beaten Nefera in all but one game. "Atemu you are rough with playing games…you are a big bully." Nefera joked. Atemu smirked. "No don't give me that look. I won fairly and just in those games." Nefera gave a playful pout. "I think those games were rigged, especially that last one. I was super close to beating you there." Atemu smirked and held Nefera's hand. "I know." Atemu had walked Nefera to her house where Bakura was waiting. "Took you long enough Pharaoh, I thought you would have the courtesy of calling to say you and Neffy was alright." Atemu knew Bakura was irritated with him. "Sorry Bakura, But I did bring her home safe so you don't have to worry now." Bakura glared. "Fine…I give you two a minute alone." He walked back into the house. "I'll see you in school Nef, my princess." Nefera smiled. "You too, My king." Atemu gave her a small kiss on the lips and departed. He looked over his shoulders to see that Nefera had gone inside, but was looking out the window waving out to him. Atemu smiled and waved back. He walked on for a few blocks when he noticed in the distance a person all too familiar._ Shit! _Atemu duck behind the dumpster and waited. The person was walking by and then stopped in front of where Atemu was. _Please…oh Ra…please don't let my uncle see me. _His uncle was right next to where Atemu was. Then Atemu noticed another person coming up and talk to him. "Master Akinadin, we have nine hundred bodies ready to be used in the ritual." Atemu could see the sick smirk on his uncle's face. "Good we are on schedule, do you have the spell translated though?"

"No."

"Do you have the seven millennium items to be burned with the bodies?"

"No…"

"Do you even have the little brat of a pharaoh, Atemu, to give a drop of his blood, the blood of the fallen one and his twin to recite the spell?"

"Well no master…" Akinadin gave a growl. "THEN DON'T DARE TELL ME THAT WE ARE PREPARED FOR THE RITUAL IF WE DON'T HAVE ALL THE NECISSARY THINGS. I SHOULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT FOR SAYING THAT WE HAVE THE THINGS WE NEEDED!" the other man shivered. "Sorry master. But how will we get Atemu? He is the tricky ingredient to get." Akinadin smirked. Atemu wanted to punch him. _I'm not an ingredient you damn murderous bastard!_ "It won't be an easy task. The gods are looking after their precious fallen one. So confronting him won't work. We have to force him to do what we want. Force him into a situation he can't say no to. He is different than back when his was pharaoh. His emotions are more readable now…he doesn't hide it as well as he use to." Atemu glared. _I hid my emotions better than you did at the time._ "Besides, isn't it obvious that we are being spied upon?" Atemu eyes grew big. _Oh crap in the nile! _Atemu backed up as his uncles hand reached out into his hiding spot. Atemu felt a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "SHIT!" He dug in his pockets and took out his pocket knife. "AHHG!" Atemu had stabbed the man in the knee and darted down the ally. His breathes were short and raged. In the distance, he could here his uncle's footsteps. _Damn damn damn damn! I should have turned around and ran!_ Atemu then skid to a stop. A dead end. Atemu panicked now. _F**k now I am going to die!_ Atemu looked around for any way out of this situation. Then he spotted the fire escape. Atemu smirked and jumped up to grab the ladder and climbed up it. His uncle was close behind. He grabbed his ankle. "You are coming with me Boy!"

"No way in hell!" Atemu kicked Akinadin in the face with his free leg and got up the ladder, but he was still trapped. Akinadin was right behind him. Atemu glared at him. "Stay back…You will not kill me so easily!" Akinadin smirked. "I'm not here to kill you nephew…I am actually glad you didn't die. You are the only one alive who can read the Millennium spell book and you are, by blood, a fallen one." Atemu frowned, "I am not some fallen one." His back was pressed against the rusty rails as his uncle came closer. "Don't be so sure of that Atemu. The millennium Items didn't chose you for no reason unless you actually had divine blood." Atemu looked behind him to see that below his feet was metal trash. _If I jumped…not only would the fall break my legs…but the metal would kill me. _His hands shook. "I am not some divine being Akinadin. I am just human. Just a person." Akinadin laughed as if this was a joke. "I know from the day you were born that you were not normal. You were an underweight baby who didn't cry when you were born, silent unlike your…." The railing broke under Atemu's weight. "AHG!" Atemu fell off and plummeted towards the sharp metal below. "NOOO!" Akinadin screamed. He growled and got down the ladder. The other man came up to Akinadin, "Did you catch him?"

"No he fell but something tells me we will run into him again." On the other side of the wall, Atemu was slowly waking up. There was a bloody gash on his head. "Uhg…" He looked around and noticed that he was not on the ground, but was floating in mid-air. "HEY!" Atemu was flailing around when he noticed two dark shapes attached to his back. They looked like wings that were made of smoke. Atemu looked down below him. The metal junk was still below him. _Uhh?_ A thought came to his mind. "can I control these wing like things?" he closed his eyes and willed himself to move out of the way of the sharp metal. Just then he started to fall and hit the cold hard concrete ground. "OUCH!" Atemu opened his eyes and he was on the ground now. He looked up and saw just how far a fall he had. "I…" Atemu decided to hurry home before he had another run in with his uncle. _This is just too weird! And I have seen weird!_

Atemu made it home and locked the door. His back was against the door and Atemu slide down to the floor, panting. Yugi looked in and saw that Atemu looked like he was mugged. "HOLY COW! YAMI WHAT HAPPENED?!" Atemu shook his head. "I…I had a little run in with my…uncle." Yugi's eyes grew large. "What! He didn't hurt you did he?" Atemu shook his head. "No that doesn't matter, what freaked me out was how I got away. I fell off a building and almost got impaled, but I stopped falling…literally." Yugi frowned. "What do you mean stopped falling?"

"I mean I stopped in mid air. Just before hitting the metal, I was floating and there was these wings…well not exactly wings. They had a smoky look to them as if it was just smoke." Yugi frowned. "Could your shadow powers be acting up?" Atemu shook his head. "That would be weird…even for my shadow magic. Besides the gods took away my shadow magic." Atemu sighed. He felt dizzy. "Yugi can you help me up…I feel a little dizzy all of a sudden." Atemu knew that he was going to faint but couldn't stop it. As soon as Yugi helped Atemu up to his feet, Atemu eyes flickered and Atemu fell over. "YAMI!" Yugi held Atemu tightly so that he wouldn't hit the floor. Yugi checked Atemu's pulse. It was a slow beat. "MOM DAD HELP!" Yugi's mom and dad came running in. "Yugi what happened?"

"Atemu had a running with Akinadin." Yugi's dad picked Atemu up bridled style and laid him down on the couch. "I'll keep an eye on him, get me a first aid kit too."

"Yes sir." Atemu moaned as Yugi left. "S…sorry…I shouldn't have gotten up." Yugi's dad, Katsuta, smirked. "You knew you were going to pass out before you got up didn't you?" Atemu just nodded. "I feel worst now." Katsuta shook his head. "Atemu…what happened."

"Nothing…just a run in." Katsuta frowned. "Atemu Motou, tell me who did you ran into."

"My unc…Akinadin." Katsuta nodded. "Okay Atemu, was that how you got that cut on your head?"

"No…well yes, the rail hit me on the head when I fell off a fire escape on the fifth floor of a building."

"You don't look like you fell off the fifth floor of a building Atemu."

"That was because I stop in mid air." Katsuta stared at Atemu in disbelief. "You stop in mid air…Atemu are you sure you are not just saying this because of dizziness?"

"Katsuta I promise you I fell of a building and stopped falling in mid air! I know it sounds crazy but it is true, one minute I was falling the next thing I know I'm flailing around trying to get my feet on the ground." Atemu sat up. "Akinadin said that I was some divine being, that I was the only one who could read the Millennium spellbook. Do you have any ideas on what he might mean by that or what a fallen one is?"

"Sorry Atemu but in all my research I've never heard of anything as the fallen one. Maybe he was trying to scare you Atemu." Atemu frowned. "If he wanted to scare me…he would have done it sooner." Atemu got and walked upstairs before Yugi came back with the first aid kit. "Hey where did he…"

"In his room, I think he'll be find." Yugi looked up the stairs with a worried look. "Dad…Atemu was scared. I know when he tries to hide it and right now he is scared." Katsuta nodded in agreement. "A pharaoh was taught to never show their emotions to the people, even to his friends. I think Atemu has loosened up about that tradition but it has also revealed himself to his uncle, so his uncle knew that he was able to get to Atemu a little easier because Atemu has let go of his traditional ways."

"Atemu told me that was the reason why he died in the first place." Katsuta looked at Yugi with a surprised look. "He told you that?"

"Of course, He said that he was helpless against his uncle being possessed and when his uncle tried to steal the millennium puzzle from him. He broke the puzzle and killed himself before Akinadin could do anything to stop him. Atemu told me that he felt so alone and was so desperate to end that battle and save the people that the only think for him to do was to kill himself." Yugi looked back up stairs, "I just think that if he had just one other friend to help him…someone who he could show his emotions to, it would have ended differently." Katsuta smiled. "Yugi…He has that now. You're his friend…You two are closer than brothers and Atemu trust you the most. He loves you because you are there for him and you tell him things that come from the heart." Yugi smiled. "I know, and I love him too. If it wasn't for him…I would have never met you and I would still be the little kid in the back of the classroom." Katsuta smirked. "Atemu actually told me that you were the one who gained that confidence on your own will."

"He is just modest."

In his room, Atemu lied back down in bed. He had taken off his shirt and was contemplating. _What is a fallen one? _Atemu closed his eyes as he thought about any kinds of stories that might have a connection to a fallen one, but instead of finding an answer, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Akinadin paced the classroom as he contemplated about what had transpired that night. "He doesn't know his true power yet, but I could feel that power in him grow as we speak." Akinadin paced to and fro, trying to think of a way to catch Atemu off guard. "I know he is at his most vulnerable when he is with that b***h Nefera, but if I harm her, not only will I anger Atemu, I would get the wrath of the thief as well." Akinadin frowned. "Then there is that Yugi…he is very close to Atemu. If something were to happen to Yugi, I could get close to Atemu. The problem with that plan is that Yugi is almost never alone. I would never be able to have a chance to harm him without having some sort of witness." Just then Dalmaa and Shenut, former servants of Professor Cornelius, walked in with a book. "Master Akinadin."

"What Dalmaa? Can't you see I am busy trying to come up with a way to capture Atemu and why do you have that book?"

"Shenut and I believe that there might be a way for you to be able to harm Yugi and Nefera at the same time." Akinadin crossed his arms and frowned. "And that way is…?"

"In this book of alchemy, there is a creature you can summon to invade a persons dreams. You can control what the person dreams about, even give them vivid nightmares." Akinadin smirked. "I see. I can blackmail those two to give me information on Atemu's abilities and his weaknesses. That way I can always be one step ahead of him." He flipped to the page that the two servants saved for him. "Ahh…I see, this is an ammit. Off course not the one that devourers souls mind you but this one can project my spirit into the dreams of others, causing them much grief and suffering. Lets have a test trial on my nephew first. I know what makes him scream in fear."

* * *

**MG: Oh snap! Atemu had wings!**

**Anubis: Wings made of smoke? that is not possible.**

**MG: So is bringing a dead spirit back to life so quite judging me! XP**

**Anubis: Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to review...It helps us know people are actually reading this. ;)**

**MG: 0.o...What he said (goes hides in a dark corner) **


	3. Dream invasion

**MG: Hi again long time no see ;)**

**Atemu: and hi...I here to fill in now.**

**MG: Where were you when I started this story?!**

**Atemu: Saving the world from the forces of evil. **

**MG: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Where am I? I looked around and saw that I was at my palace. Specifically, near the well. I looked around and there was no one to be seen. ****_Hu…this is very odd._**** Not only was I at the palace but I was still in my modern clothing. ****_Maybe I should look around…there's got to be someone around here. _****That was the logical explanation; a palace can't be fully deserted. I walked around for what felt like hours. "Hello is any one there?" I was nervous now. How can there be nobody in the palace. "Hello nephew…" the voice whispered in my ear. I quickly turned around and saw that no one was behind me. "over here." The voice whispered again. I turned and just like the last time, there was no one. I kept calm. ****_It's just the wind…you are just hearing things in the wind Atemu._**** Just as I continued to walk down the hall, a huge pressure pressed against my throat. "Remember me?" I could barely breathe. My throat was being crushed by an unknown force. The feeling against my throat was familiar in the worst possible way. The cold clammy feeling on my neck as the weight behind it crushed my windpipe. I gasped desperately for what little air I could muster into my lungs. "You know how this goes Atemu…you black out…" shook my head as tears filled my eyes. I wasn't passing out though as the voice said. "Then I will take my dagger…" I could feel something cold and sharp against my bare chest, right above my heart, "and I will slowly push this into your chest until you scream for mercy." A sharp pain erupted through out my body as the feeling of an icy cold blade was slowly cutting into my chest, burrowing closer and closer to my rapidly beating heart. I tried to scream but the lack of air in my lungs made me mute. "Come on nephew, I said to scream" there was a twist of the blade and I arched my back in pain, but no sound came out of my mouth. I wanted to scream but couldn't. Somehow, the pain went away and all I felt was the warm, gushing blood pooling under my limp body. My throat tight and sore and all I could hear was the laughter of the voice, who laughed at my pitiful state. "HA HA HA HA, You were a good lab rat to test this ability on." ****_Lab rat? _****I wanted to hurt the owner of the voice, but my strength was gone. I was helpless and weak. My blood coated my golden bangs in crimson, which was the last thing I could focus on, until my whole world disappeared into the cold and merciless abyss. **

Atemu groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was coated in cold sweat and his hand was wrapped around his throat. Atemu slowly sat up. Atemu also relized that he was panting heavily and felt as if he was violated, he got out of bed and rubbed the back of his neck. _That was a very vivid nightmare…I feel like I was just attacked. _Atemu walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. That was when he nearly screamed. Around his neck were fresh bruises and on his chest was a shallow cut exactly where he was wounded in his dream. Atemu slowly backed up and touched the wound on his chest. He winced and looked down onto his hand. It was dotted with blood. "Oh…shit!" Atemu ran out of the bathroom and strait into Yugi's room. He shook Yugi out of bed. "Yugi…Yugi wake up!" Yugi slowly woke up. "hu…Atemu what's going on?"

"look here!" He pointed to his throat and his chest. Yugi groaned. "Atemu did you hurt yourself again?" Atemu shook his head. "No! I think my dream hurt me!" Yugi frowned. "Are you saying that Freddy Kruger try to kill you in your sleep? Atemu isn't that a bit far fetched even for you?" Atemu shook his head. "Yugi please! I was hurt in my dream and it was exactly where the wounds are now!" Yugi nodded his head. "Okay Atemu let me get something for that." Atemu shook his head. "I don't want to be healed now! Yugi please I was just attacked!" Yugi hugged Atemu. "Don't worry Atemu…your safe now."

That morning, Atemu came downstairs to eat breakfast. He had dark circles under his eyes. Yugi's mother saw this and sat down next to Atemu. "Atemu you don't look so good. Should I give you some medication?" Atemu shook his head. "No, I just didn't have a good sleep last night. I couldn't sleep." Yugi came down the stairs and notice how tired Atemu looked. "Yami?" Atemu groaned. He was slightly agitated with Yugi for not believing him but who would believe that somebody decided to attack him during the night in his dream. He himself couldn't believe it now. "Yugi…about last night…"

"Don't worry Yami, I'm not judging you about it. You were just really tired that is all." Atemu growled and stormed out of the kitchen. "I didn't make it up Yugi! It happened! I just don't know how to explain it!" Yugi jumped. _I've never made Atemu that mad at me before! _"Atemu wait!" Yugi ran after Atemu. Atemu was half way up the stairs when Yugi caught his arm. "Please Atemu I'm sorry for saying that! It just that you've had nightmares before, it just surprised me that you said that you were attacked in you dreams." Atemu sighed. "And you've always believed me before. Why don't you believe me now?"

"It wasn't in a horrible way. I just wasn't sure was to say at the moment." Atemu growled. "Anything…Uhg…never mind, lets just forget it and get ready for school okay."

"O…okay." Yugi sighed. He felt bad for making Atemu mad.

The two got to school and Atemu was quiet and reserved to himself. Yugi sighed as he talked to Anzu. "Hey Yugi is Atemu okay? He looks like he's going to crash."

"He didn't sleep well last night and we got into a fight this morning." Anzu frowned. "What! you two got into a fight? That's not normal at all." Yugi nodded. "I know but I feel bad for him now." Anzu sighed. "Why?"

"Because I basically told him that I didn't believe him." Yugi frowned and looked down. "I wish I didn't say it so bluntly." Anzu frowned. "Well…Atemu won't hold a grudge against you. Trust me he won't." Yugi sighed. "I know he won't."

Atemu worked on his essay in the library. Nefera came in and sat down next to Atemu. "Hey darling, how's it going?" Atemu sighed. "slowly." Nefera frowned. "Slowly?" Atemu looked at Nefera. "You won't believe me now." Atemu looked away from Nefera. "Oh come now, I don't think you should beat yourself up for that."

"But it is true! I was attacked in my nightmare last night…" Atemu growled and left the library. Nefera gasped as Atemu left, she got up and chased after him. "Atemu wait!" she caught up to Atemu. "I believe you…just don't get so grouchy with what other people say." Atemu rolled his eyes. "Sorry I was just…Ahg!" Atemu kicked the side of the desk on accident. "Damn it!" Nefera placed an arm on Atemu's shoulder. "You should relax a bit Atemu. I fear you'll burn yourself out."

"No I won't I just am very…" Atemu paused for a bit. Nefera frowned. "Very?"

"Worried, I'm just worried." Nefera sighed. "At least your not afraid to tell me what is on your mind and I bet Yugi didn't mean to upset you." Atemu smiled. "I know, I'm not mad at him. He is my brother I can't stay mad at him forever."

Akinadin was watching Atemu from a distance. "Atemu…you will learn heart ach…you will learn true pain…and you will come to me willingly."

* * *

**Atemu: Shit! Freddy Kruger did try to kill me!?**

**MG: No he didn't Atemu...-_-'**

**Atemu: that is it I am going after that invasive intruder and giving him a hell of a penalty game.(storms out of the room)**

**MG: Uh...stay tuned for the next chapter and please PLEASE review...We love to here your opinions and thoughts about the story.**


	4. A Dark prince of Angels

**MG: hi again...this story has been going slow for me...:(**

**Atemu: Remember what I said MG?**

**MG:...?**

**Atemu: don't give up ;)**

**MG: (smiles as Atemu) thanks...enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Atemu and Yugi walked home when Atemu noticed how dark his shadow seem compared to Yugi's. "Yugi is it normal that your shadow is lighter than my own shadow?" Yugi looked at Atemu's shadow then looked at his own. "Now that you mention it…I'm not sure why your shadow looks darker." Atemu pondered this. "Yugi…have you ever heard of a fallen one?" Yugi contemplated this. "Actually…I have, in a story I read once." Atemu eyes lit up. "What is it then?"

"A fallen one in the story was a fallen angel." Atemu frowned. "Angel? Akinadin thought I was some kind of Angel?" Yugi shook his head. "Atemu a fallen angel is an angel that was cast out of heaven for a crime. They are usually depicted with dark angel wings or dragon like wings. I doubt that you're some kind of fallen angel." Atemu cringed. "Yugi last night…when I was attacked by Akinadin, I've told you about when I fell right?"

"Yea you said that you stopped in mid-air and had…"

"These dark wing like things connected to my back." Atemu frowned a little. Yugi pondered. "You are not a dark angel Atemu…actually I like to say that you were my guardian angel when you were in the millennium puzzle." Atemu blushed. "Thanks Yugi...I really needed to hear that." Yugi smiled. "Atemu…I'm sorry about not believing you. Honestly, I didn't mean for what I said in that context." Atemu sighed. "Yugi you shouldn't apologize. It was the middle of the night and I was just overreacting that is it."

**I was running down the stairs and looking around. Atemu was no where in sight. "Atemu…Atemu where are you!?" I was scared. Just then a dark voice whispered in my ear. "Atemu will bring the destruction to your world and he will bring the new era of darkness to your pitiful modern world." I knew this wasn't true. How can it be true? Atemu was always the one who stopped darkness from taking over. He would never let darkness rule. "You are mistaken who ever you are. Atemu is a brave and kind person. He would never let anyone, not even a dark god, take over and destroy our world." **

** "You seem to think that your modern world is a world of peace and happiness, but you are highly mistaken. You world is plagued by war and decay. You precious world is so corrupt and sick in it very core with discrimination and ramped crimes that your people are blind to the truth, too lazy and ignorant to see the corrupted and the decay of true morals." I yelled at this voice. "I KNOW ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE WORLD BUT SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE, BUT JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE CRIMES AND WARS GOING ON DOES NOT MEAN THAT WE HAVE NOTHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR IN OUR LIVES! I STILL HAVE FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAT I LOVE AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! I AM CONTENT WITH MY LIFE BECAUSE I HAVE ALL I COULD EVER WISH FOR!" the voice laughed at my rant. "You say you have all that you want but that is just because you are blinded to the truth just like everyone else. If you really cared for your friends, I suggest you ask Atemu if he really is happy here. How would you know if Atemu truly was happy or if he is just hiding his pain to keep you happy? Is Atemu Amonnuet truly happy with his life? Or is he just sinking deeper into despair and depression?" I was frustrated now. How dare this voice question me about Atemu like this. Of course he's happy here. From what he told me one time, he considered the game shop his second home. I was the sibling he never had in his past life, so how dare that voice to say that Atemu was in despair and depression. I answered the question anyway. "I know Atemu is happy because he considers my family and me as his family and that he and I share a special bond that can never be broken no matter where we are or what happens!" the voice gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha…a special bond? Please, you may think that you have a close connection to him but you will never fully understand him. You can't even imagine the power he contains. Atemu will fall into such despair that he would seek comfort in the dark lords arms. He will let his heart falter and his heart will be the one broken into so many tiny pieces that he will never want to love or trust again." I was furious now. Atemu was never going to that state again. "Atemu will never go to that state again because he has us." The voice cackled in laughter. "THEN I WILL TAKE AWAY HIS SOURE OF SECURITY AND HAPPINESS!" the wind picked up and the game shop started to collapse all around me. I screamed as I fell through the hole in the floor, into an abyss of darkness. **

Yugi gasped as he sat up in bed. _Where did that come from?! _The dream made Yugi unsettled. He got up and walked over to Atemu's room. He peeked in and saw that Atemu was sound asleep. His blond bangs were in his face but he looked relaxed. "Good…he is sleeping well." Yugi smiled and went back to bed.

**"Atemu? Is that you?" I looked up from my recliner at the door. There was nobody there. I returned to reading my book. "Atemu will die." I jumped up. "Bakura? S…stop messing around." There was a tightness in my chest. "You think I would be that measly thief? How naïve." I couldn't breath. "l…let go." I had tears forming at the corner of my eyes. What was it that was choking me!? Then a whisper echoed in my ears. "Nef…just let me die Nef…take my heart and just kill me…" It was Atemu's voice. I stopped chocking and looked around. "No No I can't kill you Atemu! I love you…why would you want to die!?" there was no answer, just an empty room but in my hand was a bloody knife. "No…NO!" **

"AHHHHH! ATEMU NO!" Nefera woke up in a panick. Bakura ran into the room with a look of panic. "Neffy what is it? Did something happen?" Nefera looked at her brother. Down to her bed. "I…I don't know. I had a bad dream about Atemu. He sounded suicidal." Bakura sighed. "That prince is too thick headed to let him think in such a way." Nefera frowned. "No…I've seen him at his snapping point, in his tomb." Bakura shook his head. "What do you mean? By the time he was in his tomb he was in the…."

"The millennium puzzle, yea I know and believe me, he was suicidal during that time, the only thing that prevented that was the fact that he was already dead." Bakura shook his head. "I don't see Atemu as that kind of person. I just can't see it."

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true…maybe if I call him on his cell phone maybe he could tell me he is alright." Bakura sighed. "you are a hopeless romantic Neffy."

Atemu woke up. There was a buzzing sound from his phone. "uhhggg" he reached out to the night stand and grabbed his phone. Looking on the screen he saw Nefera's name on the screen. "Nef…" he answered. "h…hello…" on the other end of the connection was a panicked voice that belonged to Nefera. "Atemu! Oh Atemu please tell me that you are not suicidal! I need to…"

"ho…hold on Nef! Slow down and explain to me why you think I'm not a…soupy bridle?" there was a smacking sound at the other end. "No! I was asking if you felt suicidal." Atemu rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "No of course I'm not suicidal. What gave you the idea that I was?"

"I had a nightmare where you were begging me to kill you and I had a bloody knife in my hand…It scared me really badly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Atemu gave a deep laugh. "Nef…thank you for checking up on me. I really appreciate that, just not when it's two in the morning."

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait till later." Atemu sighed then blushed. "Nef…I…" He couldn't find words to say what he was thinking of right at the moment. "Atemu?" _Should I try to ask her…I mean we have been dating for six months…maybe we should at least talk about it. _"Nef…don't take this the wrong way but…"

"But…?"

"We've never really talked about going all the way." There was a silence on the other end. Atemu panicked a little thinking that Nefera was mad or something. "I'm not saying that I want to do it or anything like that. I just found it odd that we never mentioned it or thought about doing it. I mean we have been dating for six months and I was just unsure where we are standing on that subject." There was a long sigh on the other end of the line. "Atemu why did you bring this subject up all of a sudden? Do you feel pressured about it?" Atemu blushed deepened. "No…do you?"

"No…I never actually thought about going that far. I…"

"Uh…" Atemu felt embarrassed now. "Nefera…maybe I shouldn't have brought this up."

"No it's okay, Atemu honestly I don't think we need to go that far to prove that we care for each other, not now at least, maybe when we feel mature enough to handle that kind of thing you know what I mean?" Atemu gave a sigh of relief. "Good I feel the same way." Atemu mentally sighed about this. _Good, now I don't have to feel awkward about those guys in class who brag about losing it to their girlfriends. _Nefera must have been thinking the same thing because of what she said. "Thanks for not pressuring me about this Atemu; most boys would have gone nuts by now." Atemu blushed. "Yea you too Nef, most girls try to lose it as quick as they can to prove their popularity." Nefera laughed. "Yea, I'll talk to you later Atemu. Night hot shot."

"Good night Nef…sleep well." Atemu hung up the phone. Something was still bugging him though. "Why did she have a nightmare about me being suicidal…I haven't been that bad since…well since I was entombed." Atemu sighed as he let sleep take him over. "Well no need to ponder on the past." His eyes closed and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

**MG: you got to love forshadowing ;D**

**Atemu: Shit...0.o...**

**MG: stay tuned for the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The rise of the Dark Messenger

**MG: Hi...I'm sooooo sorry for not updating any sooner! XP**

**Atemu: People will understand Millenniumgirl**

**MG: Please enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my lack of updates.**

* * *

A few weeks pass and Atemu had forgotten about his attack. He was enjoying his date with Nefera, even though Yugi and Bakura tagged along. "Nef…why did Bakura have to come?" Nefera sighed. "He thinks that he has a break through on the coma case. There is another San Real facilities and he wants in on the case this time." Atemu rubbed his temple. "It took me almost a month to get a pass and they are not the friendly type to let anyone in. Tours are only reserved for business associates." Bakura growled. "Then how the hell did you get in?"

"Kaiba." Bakura sighed. "We will just break in." Atemu glared at Bakura. "Easier said than done Bakura, They have top security there and if it is anything like what I saw at the other facility…I don't think I could stomach it." Bakura moaned. "You want to nail your uncle for the crimes he committed right. You have a blood lust against him for murdering your parents right?" Atemu looked away. "Yea…I do want revenge just not in the way you are saying." Yugi frowned. "Atemu won't kill." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You are so weird with revenge. I still want to kill him." Bakura glared at the sky. "Those souls are still stuck in those damn millennium items and there is nothing we can do about it!" Atemu sighed. "I know…" Bakura smirked. "So what do you say? Do we break in and look around?" Atemu pondered. "I…" Nefera and Yugi looked at each other and sighed. Nefera was the first to speak her mind. "Atemu you are insane if you break in. They could have you arrested for trespassing. Also your family would be very angry at you for it." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Atemu I don't want you to let revenge get a hold of you this way." Atemu sighed, then gave Bakura a nod. "I will go with you tonight, but if we get caught, you're at fault." Bakura smirked. "Well well well looks like the Pharaoh is brave enough to get his hands dirty after all." Yugi and Nefera gave each other the same look. "They better not hurt themselves."

Late that night, Kaiba was typing up some documents when his computer acted up. "What the hell." Mokuba looked up and noticed the confused look on his brother's face. "Seto? What is it?"

"My computer is acting up." Suddenly there were letters popping up on the word document.

Help us! Priest Seto!

Kaiba frowned. "What in the world?" Suddenly his computer shut off on him and there was a black out in the whole building. "Mokuba stay here." He rushed down to the basement level, a flashlight in hand. Down in the main computer room, Kaiba noticed two girls. One had long white hair and pale skin, she was on the floor unconscious. The other girl had short tri-color hair, Kaiba could have mistaken her for Yugi or Atemu except for the fact that her outfit showed curves that neither Atemu nor Yugi could have. "Who are you two and why the hell are you in my company building?" the girl with tri-colored hair glared at Kaiba with her deep blue eyes. "You must help her…she is frail you need to help her."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"My name is Layla…I was the one who used your computers to come into the world of the living in search of my twin…the girl on the floor is named…" Before Layla could finish. Kaiba knelt down and placed a gentle hand under the pale girl's face. "Kisara?" Layla smirked. "So you do remember her, she wanted to see you again, and I needed your computers to come here and confront my brother." Kaiba scooped the girl into his arms, then glared at Layla. "That is impossible. You couldn't have been able to use my computers that easily." Layla smirked. "I will prove it then." She walked to the computers and was able to access his personal files with ease. Kaiba got up with the Kisara in his arms then smirked at Layla. "Okay…I'm impressed. Come with me and we'll see about getting you to your brother."

Atemu got up around midnight. He got dressed all in black and left the game shop in silence. He met up with Bakura at the park. Bakura smirked. "Well you are full of surprises pharaoh. I thought you would have chickened out." Atemu glared at Bakura. "The only reason why I am doing this is because I want to stop this slaughter of innocent lives." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You left out the fact that you want revenge on your uncle. This is justice for you and me both." Atemu looked down in worry. "No deaths Bakura." Bakura glared at Atemu. "You better stay on my tail with this though. Remember I am an expert on sneaking in and sneaking out without being seen, you are well a newbi so don't leave my side."

"Okay mom." Atemu sighed.

They reached the second facility at the edge of town. They looked around and saw an air duct large enough for both of them to go through. Bakura opened it up and crawled in, followed closely by Atemu. "Atemu put the grate in. Make it look like it was never tampered with."

"Okay." Atemu grabbed the grate and covered up the opening. They followed the air duct until they reached the restricted section. "Bakura…how many hazard suits are there?"

"Two why?"

"disguises." The two boys got out and quickly pulled the hazard suits on. Bakura smirked. "You're more technically inclined than I am so I'll let you get the information on the hardware." Atemu smirked as he plugged in the flashdrive and copied all the files. "There done, now what?"

"We go into that room you didn't like in the other facility." Atemu cringed. "If this building has the same floor plan as the other one…then that ware house room should be that way." Sure enough they found the room full of the stuffed corpses. Atemu cringed. "Lets make this quick." They walked passed the rows of corpses, until they reached the back of the room. There was a complete laboratory. They entered the lab and Atemu looked around in disgust. There were corpses on lab tables, mostly women. Then Bakura pointed out at one of the women. "Atemu…she's pregnant." Atemu walked up to the woman and placed a gentle hand on her belly. He could feel the gentle kicks of a baby, but just as soon as the kicking started, it stopped and Atemu looked at the heart monitor. Both heart beats were gone. Atemu backed up and shook his head. "Poor child…it's not going to be born…not anymore." Bakura frowned. "These people are sick."

"Let's dig deeper. I want to get proof of the illegal happenings here." The two boys walked further into the lab. Atemu looked around and spotted another room. He walked away from Bakura, he felt a pull towards the room. Atemu slowly opened the door and peeked in. Atemu gasped. In it were mutilations of human remains. Organs were separated with other organs and the stench of the room was so foul that Atemu was gagging and quickly shut the door. "Bakura…they are harvesting humans!" Bakura ran towards Atemu. "What do you mean?" Atemu pointed to the door. "Look in there." Bakura took a peek and cringed. "Damn that is sick." They recorded the whole thing with the glasses camera Kaiba gave Atemu. Further along the lab. Bakura noticed animal remains as well as caged animals that both Atemu and Bakura never seen before. Atemu then recalled Shenut and Dalmaa talking about alchemy and chimeras. "Bakura, these animals are chimeras…" Bakura groaned. "And you know this how?"

"When I was first sought after by professor Cornelius…his goons Shenut and Dalmaa talked about alchemy and chimeras. They had a chimera in the van…one mixed with human." Atemu shook his head again to get the painful memory out of his head. Bakura glared. "Those bastards…but why…why take all these souls?" Atemu's eyes grew large. "Souls! That why they are here, Cornelius was gathering souls for a spell in the millennium spellbook, and now Akinadin is finishing what he started."

"Any idea what the spell is?"

"No but I have an idea of what it requires, and souls are definitely one of the ingredients."

They boys made their way back to the air vent when Bakura noticed a dark shadow following them. "We are being followed." They stopped and looked around. Atemu scan the back of the wear house while Bakura scan the front. "There!" Atemu saw a quick shadow move out of the corner of his eyes. Bakura nudged Atemu. "We need to keep our guard up. Let's continue on our way shall we." Atemu nodded slowly and they reached the air vent Bakura crawled in first then Atemu. He closed up the opening and they started their journey back. Atemu stopped and tapped Bakura on his leg. "Shh…listen." They listened intently and heard thumping close behind them. "Someone is pursuing us!" Suddenly something grabbed Atemu's ankle and started to pull him towards it. "AHH BAKURA!" Bakura turned and saw a shadow pulling Atemu towards it. He grabbed Atemu by the arms and pulled Atemu towards him. Atemu try to kick what ever was pulling him but his feet only went through shadows and made no contact with anything physically there. Then the pulling stopped and Atemu landed against Bakura. "What the hell was that?" Bakura asked in a shaken tone. "I…I don't know….but we got to get out of here now!" they rushed out of the air duct and into the street. They ripped the hazard suit off and stuffed them into Bakura's bag. Atemu kept looking behind him, half expecting the shadow thing to come back as they left the facility. "Thanks…for getting me out of that things grip." Bakura sighed. "I guess you would have done the same for me hu?" Atemu nodded. "Yea." Atemu stopped and looked behind him again. "That thing made you paranoid hu?" Atemu didn't answer. He was scanning his surrounding. "That thing…it knew me somehow." Bakura snorted. "Atemu you are paranoid now. There is no way that thing knew you."

"But it did…like someone sent that thing to target me and me alone." They started to walk again when Atemu noticed a familiar figure in the distance. "Shit not again!" Bakura knew exactly what Atemu meant. "Hold on to my jacket now!" Atemu grabbed Bakura's sleeve and they backed up into the shadows. Bakura used his shadow magic to make them hide in the shadows. "Akinadin won't sense us in the shadow will he?" Atemu frowned. "He could." Bakura cursed. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Climb up in the tree." The two climbed up in the tree and hid. Bakura frowned. "This is ridiculous." Atemu stayed still and looked on at his uncle as he stopped at the tree. Akinadin looked up directly where Atemu was. Atemu closed his eyes. _Please don't let him see me this time! _Akinadin sighed and took out a locket. Atemu recognized the locket immediately but kept quiet. Just then another person came, the shadow thing that grabbed him earlier. "I see you came to check on the facility."

"Of course, I am posing as Professor Cornelius so I do own the building." The shadow chuckled a deep and menacing chuckle. Atemu bit his lips from fear. Bakura glared darkly at Akinadin. "Well you have a thousand souls now…yet you don't have the dark angel yet."

Akinadin glared. "I am working on it…don't pester me about it."

"Well I spotted you little dark angel with the thief just moments ago. Gave him a good scare." Akinadin glared. "You saw Atemu snooping around the facility and you didn't take him then?"

"Not with the other boy there." Akinadin sighed. He looked at the locket in his hand. "Jamila." The shadow being laughed. "Ironic isn't it? To try to kill the one you hate, only to accidentally kill the love of you life." Akinadin looked at the shadow being. "All I want is to make things the way they were before…only the powers of a god can do that. Maybe then…Jamila will see that I truly cared for her."

"And the fate of the young Atemu Amonnuet? Obviously you want him dead since he is the son of your brother." Akinadin sighed. "Yes and no." Atemu frowned. "What?" the shadow being smirked. "Oh really? And why would you keep him alive?"

"He…he is his mother's image, I lost her once…and on that rooftop, I was so furious at Atemu yet…" Atemu leaned in to hear was Akinadin was going to say. "yet…I stopped when he was on the floor. His breathes were ragged and the tears in his eyes. If I truly wanted him to die…I would have made it quick, and yet I didn't…at that moment I…I couldn't take his life, it would be like killing his mother again…I can't handle that." Atemu frowned in confusion. The shadow being sighed. "Okay…I could try to not harm the boy…but he will come to you willingly, that much I will swear to you." With that the shadow disappeared and Akinadin walked away. As soon as they were long gone, Bakura hopped out of the tree. Atemu hopped out shortly after. Bakura noticed that Atemu was in deep thought about what happened. "Atemu…?" Atemu looked up at Bakura. "I…I didn't know my mother very well…but I remember her face." Bakura frowned. "Are you sure Akinadin isn't playing you?"

"I…no I don't know what to say…not anymore." Atemu looked up at the nightsky. _Is what Akinadin said true? Did he really love my mother? _

* * *

**MG: the plot thickens! **

**Atemu: I thought you were still sorry for not updateing sooner. -_-**

**MG: I AM! Stay tuned for the next chapter and until then please review -_-'  
**


	6. Seth's warning

**MG: Hello everyone! **

**Atemu: You sound way to happy Millenniumgirl...what are you planning?-_-**

**MG: Atemu you might not want to be here when you see the next few chapters. **

**Atemu: and why not?**

**MG: Enjoy the chapter while I look for a good escape route from the fury of the Pharaoh.**

* * *

Atemu had reached home and slipped into pajamas as quick as he could. He lied down in bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud thump on the floor. Atemu sat up and looked around his dark room. Atemu sighed. "I'm just stressed out." He lied back down when the loud thump sounded again. Atemu growled. "Okay Yugi…cut it out." But there was no answer. "Yugi?" Atemu got out of bed and walked over to his closet. That's when the closet door flew opened and Atemu was dragged into it. The door shut and Atemu was pinned to the floor. His mouth was covered and he was paralyzed in fear. The shadow being hovered over him, "Well I hope you liked what you heard from Akinadin little dark angel. I saw your reaction to what he said and I got to say you looked very shock to hear him say such things." _What does this thing want from me?!_ As if on cue, the shadow being answered Atemu's thought. "Well aren't you the impatient type. Well I will tell you, but in turn you mustn't speak of this little meeting. Are we clear? Oh and don't try to scream for help either. The others in this house hold won't hear you." The shadow uncovered Atemu's mouth. "WHO ARE YOU!" Atemu struggled against the shadow's grip. "I'm Seth…god of chaos and destruction, and you are my ticket of getting into the mortal world." Atemu glared at the shadow. "Why are you working for my uncle and what is it he is trying to do with the souls in that facility?"

"Patients Atemu, you will learn soon. In the mean time, let me tell you what you will do." Atemu growled. "I won't do what you say." Seth smirked. "I knew you would say that. Hence why I decided this clever little contract, just for you, If you don't do what I tell you to…your little friends will start dropping like flies, one by one they will die." Atemu's eyes grew large in panic. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now will you listen?" Atemu spat in Seth's face, "No I won't, and you didn't answer my questions." Seth sighed. "You really are a feisty one aren't you, So much like Horus, yet much more handsome than that bird brain. Oh well, I hoped it wouldn't come down to this." Atemu suddenly felt his lungs going tense. He couldn't breathe. "You see Atemu, I am the embodiment of fear and your lungs are paralyzed at the moment. If you want me to let you breathe then you will do as I say no?" Atemu shook his head. "Not enough pain hu? Well I could fix that." Seth placed a hand on Atemu's bare chest, right above his heart. Atemu then winced in pain. It felt like someone was holding onto his heart and was slowly crushing it. Tears threatened to come as Atemu squirmed under the immense pain. "Now you really want to listen don't you?" Seth didn't wait for an answer but continued to talk. "Well for right now…you have two weeks to strengthen your powers…I want your powers to be at it's peak so I can come and take it from you and I don't want weak powers." Atemu tried to speak but his lungs were still paralyzed. "Also, if you tell anyone of this meeting, they will die a horrible death." Seth stopped tormenting Atemu and let him get up. "If you hurt one hair on anyone's head…I swear I'll" Seth slammed Atemu against the wall and placed his hand over Atemu's heart, using his power to crush his heart. Atemu screamed in pain. "You'll what? You can't defeat a god Atemu… you are nothing more than a damn fallen angel and all fallen angels are good for is to serve their masters." Atemu was scared as the shadows disappeared. He shook violently as he darted out of the closet and out of his room. _What can I do? If I tell someone they'll die but if I give in…Akinadin will win! _Atemu rushed downstairs and tried to make some tea to calm his nerves but his hands shook violently. Atemu cursed under his shaky breathe as hot water spilled on his hands. "D…damn it!" he didn't noticed the tears that were streaming down his face. Atemu wipe the strands of blonde hair out of his face as he sipped some tea. He sat down and just stared at his cup. _SHIT! _Atemu knew that he was caught in a bad situation and he knew that if he said a word about what happened someone was getting hurt. He also knew that he can't just let Seth and Akinadin force him to do what they want or else more lives will be taken. _What can I do?! I'm…I'll end up hurting others either way! _Atemu broke down crying silently as he felt helpless in the situation he got himself into. _If I hadn't gone to that facility...damn it I am a stubborn fool! _ Atemu cried until he fell asleep at the table, unaware that Seth was watching him in hiding. "Good…at least now I can insure that he will cooperate for now, Akinadin should be able to take the boy easily now."

The next morning, Yugi walked downstairs and saw Atemu asleep at the breakfast table. "Atemu?" Yugi walked up quietly to Atemu and saw the cup of tea on the table. "Hu?" then he suddenly noticed the streak of stark white hair mixed in with Atemu's blond bangs. Yugi tapped Atemu on the shoulder. This made Atemu jump. "AHG!" Yugi yelped and backed up. "Atemu it's me Yugi!" Atemu looked as if he hadn't slept well at all. "Oh…sorry…I had a…stressful night." Yugi frowned. "I could tell. I take it that the facility was really bad." Atemu nodded. "Bakura and I have more than enough proof to shut down that facility and take down my uncle for mass murder." Yugi sighed. "So are you planning to take it to the police?"

"Not yet." Yugi was confused now. "Not yet? But why hold off, I thought you wanted to take Akinadin down."

"I do but…I over heard him talking to one of his associates and what he said kind of…I don't know…surprised me." Yugi sat down in the chair next to Atemu with a small smile. "What did he say?"

"He said that he loved my mother and that her death was an accident. From what he said the poison was meant for my father but she drank it instead." Yugi gasped. "What, Akinadin…loved your mother!"

"That's not all, He also said that the reason why he didn't kill me on the roof top quickly was that he couldn't bring himself to kill me. That I was too much like my mother to kill." Yugi contemplated. "Well you don't look like your father except for your eyes so I would assume you took after your mother." Atemu blushed. "That what everyone assumes. Why?"

"I think it's the shape of your face and the way your bangs frame your face. Speaking of which, When did you get a white streak in your hair?"

"What white streak?" Yugi reached out and pulled a single strand of the white hair from Atemu's bangs. "ow!" Atemu looked over the strand of hair with a puzzled look. "Yugi…I don't know how I got a white streak…it wasn't there before I left last night." Yugi smirked. "Well it's not to noticeable. It looks more like a highlight than anything." Atemu sighed. "Did Kaiba call or something?" Yugi frowned. "Atemu the phone hasn't ringed and I just got up." Just then the phone rang. Yugi answered and gasped. "KAIBA!? Wait what…who? Uhh…well bring them over…you think Atemu's…no I don't think he knows." Atemu gave a confused look. "Yugi what are you talking about?" Yugi was too busy talking to Kaiba. "Okay Kaiba just bring them both here." Yugi hung up the phone and gave Atemu a worried look. "What is it Yugi?"

"Do you know a Layla?" Atemu frowned. "Layla?...it's been so long since I've heard that name."

"So you do know her?" Atemu nodded. "I…in a past life…but my family thought…" Atemu got up and walked up stairs, deep in thought now. _Could it truly be the same Layla?_

* * *

******Atemu: I WAS ATTACKED BY SETH! DAMN IT MG! I SWEAR YOU LOVE TO PUT ME IN THE MOST HORRIBLE SITUATIONS!**

**MG:Look it...it could be worse...You might find out that your family tree isn't as normal as it may be...(hint...hint to the next chapter).**

**Atemu: I don't even want to know what hell you are putting me through next...-_-'**

**MG: but I bet the readers do so stay tuned for the next chapter and please review. XD**


	7. True Father

**MG: Hi everyone! **

**Atemu: MG...what horrible plans do you have for me today?**

**MG: Atemu don't get your tunic in a bunch, Your not getting hurt in this chapter. **

**Atemu: i have a bad feeling but...enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kaiba had pulled up to the Kame game shop that afternoon. He looked at Layla and Kisara. "So are you sure that Yugi or Atemu really is your brother?" Layla nodded. "Yes, I am positive." Kisara looked down at her hands. "Will the pharaoh remember you Layla? It has been over three thousand years and you two were separated at birth." Layla smiled and nodded. "I hope so Kisara. Besides, Seto was able to remember you so I'll leave you two alone." Layla gave a wink as she hopped out of the car. "Layla!" Kisara blushed. "Sorry Seto…she tends to be very optimistic." Kisara tried to hide her blush. Kaiba sighed. "You…well…Kisara I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For Akinadin killing you." Kaiba mentally cringed. _Why am I even apologizing it's not like I was the one who forced her to get herself killed…damn it I sound like Atemu now with his occult bullshit. _

Inside the shop, Atemu was wiping down the counters when he heard a person walk in. "Welcome to the Kame game shop how can I he…" Atemu stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a girl in the shop. She looked like a girl version of him except with deep blue eyes. She smiled. "Hi Atemu, it has been a while since I've seen you."

"Layla!?" Yugi and Joey came out into the store area and nearly gasped as they saw Layla. "HU? THERE ARE TWO ATEMU'S!? AND ONE OF THEM IS DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!" Joey blurted out. Layla growled. "I AM A GIRL!" Yugi noticed that Atemu looked as shocked as they were. "Layla…how are you here?"

"What do you mean Atemu?"

"Our parents looked for you for twelve years…the only reason why we stopped looking for you was because Akinadin said you were dead." Layla smirked. "Do I look dead to you brother?"

"No…but how did you get here?"

"I use Kaiba's computers to wake up here…and that I've been searching for you for over three thousand years." Atemu took a few steps closer and smiled. "You found me the…sis." They pulled each other into a hug. "I found you brother…I'm sorry it took so long though." Atemu looked up and noticed Kaiba and another girl walking into the store. Atemu pulled away and frowned. "Kaiba…did you know about this?" Kaiba sighed. "Only until last night, that hacker hacked into my mainframe." The girl Kaiba was with looked liked a card that he had in his deck. "And her name?" the pale girl smiled shyly. "Kisara…" Atemu smirked. "It is nice to meet you Kisara." Just then Kisara frowned. "Something seems to trouble you." Atemu shook his head. _Of course something is wrong! My whole life is f*&ked up, I have a god blackmailing me to do his f*&king dirty work, my uncle may have murdered my mother by mistake and I am some sort of dark angel that is completely f*&king useless! My life is just so Fantukingtastic! _As Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and Layla walked towards the living room, Kisara stayed and noticed the distressed look in Atemu's eyes. "You know…just because people call us fallen angels doesn't really mean that is what we really are." Atemu looked shocked as Kisara said this. "What do you mean?"

"You and I are not that much different. Your ka is like mine, bound to our ba's as well. That is the sign of a demi god." Atemu smirked. "I'm no demi god, for that one of our parents has to be a god." Kisara smiled. "That's right and I could sense that from you."

"Kisara…you're not saying that one of my parents was a god."

"But it is true. Isis told me about you and your real father." Atemu frowned. "My real father is pharaoh Anknamkanon." Kisara looked down. "I'm sorry to sound rude but…" Atemu sighed. "it's okay…just tell me what Isis said."

"She told me that your real father is actually Anubis." Atemu thought about this. "Isis thought that my father was actually Anubis? The god of mummification?" Kisara nodded. "well…" Atemu was at a lost of words. "Kisara…can you tell everyone else to forgive me for leaving…I need to think and a little fresh air helps me set my mind at ease." Kisara nodded. "Okay Atemu…I'm sorry for telling you all this at once."

As Atemu walked along the street, questions bombarded his mind. _Is what Kisara said true? If so then why did Anubis not leave any signs of me being his son…but it's impossible…Layla and I are blood related so that must mean that Anknamkanon is our real father…or maybe Anubis is our real father…oh damn it! Gods if you can here me…please give me a sign of who is my real father!? _As if on cue, a gust of wind blew picking up a newspaper from the ground and smacking it into Atemu's face. "AHG!" Atemu grabbed the newspaper and read the circled area in the job section. "Forensic analyst Dr. Jackal." Atemu looked up at the sky and glared. _You guys really like to f*&k with me don't you? _Atemu sighed. "Well time to meet this Dr. Jackal." Atemu walked a few blocks and spotted the Forensic lab building. He took a deep breath. "I'm crazy for this but…lets see how this goes." Atemu walked into the building and looked around the lobby. The secretary looked up and saw the confused boy. "Hello…do you have an appointment?" Atemu shook his head. "No I…I'm here to see Dr. Jackal. I just want to ask him about something personal." The secretary smirked. "I'll see what I can do mister…"

"Motou…Atemu Motou." The secretary smiled. "Ah Atemu…okay I'll tell Dr. Jackal you're here." Atemu gave a nervous smile and sat down on the chair. _Oh great…how am I going to talk to this guy? I barely even know him! _"Atemu Motou I presume?" Atemu jumped and looked up. His crimson violet eyes met up with another pair of crimson violet eyes. This older man had the same look as Atemu; his hair was longer than Atemu's, with the golden bangs going everywhere except his hair was tied back and his golden blond bangs had streaks of grey. "My…I see you have grown much since I've last seen you." Atemu fidgeted in his seat. "You're Dr. Jackal?" the doctor smiled. "Well today I am, but the future holds many surprises my son." Atemu blushed as the doctor called him son. "You just…is what Kisara said about you true?"

"Kisara?...oh Kisara! Horus little girl, so she told you about me hu?" Atemu looked away. "So your real name is Anubis…you're the god of mummification and…" Atemu was very shocked now. He couldn't bring himself to look into the god's eyes. Anubis gave a sad smile and lifted Atemu's chin to face his face. "Atemu…I'm so sorry I couldn't see you in person…it was very complicated then and believe me when I say I wanted to be in your life very much…but to have a god as a father it tends to throw the balance of life off course." Atemu frowned. "But…You never even suggested that I was your son…Why did you…why didn't you even hint that I was your son!? Did my fath….Did Anknamkanon even know that I wasn't his real son?" Anubis looked away in shame. "He didn't know…I couldn't take the last joy of his life away from him…not after loseing his daughter and his wife…my love." Atemu grew angry. "YOU TOO! BETWEEN YOU AND AKINADIN!" Anubis was shocked. "No Atemu you don't understand…Your mother and I were really in love with each other. The thing was that she and I can't be with each other so I wiped her memories away and she fell for your other father, but when she conceived a daughter, she prayed for a son and I…I came back to her and well…she then conceived a boy with me…You." Atemu growled. "So you basically had a one night stand with my mother and wiped her memory clean of that night so that she would think that both my twin sister, whom I just met today mind you, and I are both Anknamkanon's children while in reality, Layla is my half twin sister, and to top all of that off…you don't even come clean and tell me that I was your son and you let someone I just met tell me that 'oh I'm sorry Atemu but the guy that you saw as your father for eighteen years isn't really your birth father but the god of mummification and the dead is your biological father!?' so that's why I've been threatened by Seth and that's why I have two f*&king weeks to f*&king train these powers that I don't f*&king understand!? Did I leave any details out!?" Atemu then mentally slapped himself for the last part of his rant. Anubis was shocked. "Seth has been threatening you? How?" Atemu looked away. "I wasn't supposed to say that last part." Anubis nodded his head. "He blackmailed you didn't he?" Atemu didn't respond which told Anubis that this was the case. "Atemu…take me to where you are living at now." Atemu glared. "Why?"

"I know Seth and he will know that you went and told me about his blackmail." Atemu cringed. "What will you do? He wants me to train my powers in two weeks…I don't even know what he meant." Atemu sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. Anubis sat down next to him. "Come with me to my office…I'll start your training today…but you won't give it to him." Atemu looked up at Anubis half shocked. "Why?"

"You're my son and believe it or not I do care about you." Atemu nodded and followed Anubis to the back. The lab was empty and it oddly homey. "Atemu close your eyes." Atemu did as he was told. There was a sudden rush of energy flowing through him. He opened his eyes in shock. "AHK!" Anubis smirked. "You felt your powers flow through your blood didn't you?" Atemu looked around. "This isn't a trick…is it?" Anubis frowned. "Off course not…Stay right here." Anubis went into his office, leaving Atemu in the lab. Atemu looked around and noticed that some of Anubis's tools were in order while the medicines were a mess. _For a god…he seems to be very disorderly. _Anubis came back carrying a gold book in his hands. "This is for you." Atemu took the book and read through it. "Heretics... I haven't read heretics in years." Anubis smirked. "You will be able to read it Atemu. Now I'll take you home so that you can enjoy talking to your sister." Atemu blushed. "Nefera might have gotten a call by now…and Bakura might take her to the game shop just to see for himself." Atemu cringed. Anubis laughed. "Sounds like a whole family reunion going on at your house." Atemu glared at Anubis. "Don't start with me Anubis…I'm still not going to call you dad yet."

"But yet is the key word there." Atemu rolled his eyes. _I'm going to need a long nap after this day ends. _

* * *

**Atemu: WHAT! My real father is Anubis! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT MG!?**

**MG: To explain the divine blood Akinadin was talking about back in chapter 2 besides I've always seen you as an Anubis kind of guy...**

**Anubis: What is going on here? oh Hi Atemu ;3**

**Atemu: AHG! I'M OUT OF HERE! IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE AT THE GAME SHOP HIDING IN A DARK CORNER WHERE I'LL BE SILENTLY COMPLAINING HOW I'M IN THE WORST SITUATION OF MY LIFE! (storms out of the room)**

**MG: -_-'' I'll go drag him back here...I can't continue the story without him, so Anubis will you take over for me?**

**Anubis: All right, everyone stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to review ;3 until then...See ya'! XD**


	8. Time grows short

**MG: Hi again! So I'm going to go ahead and warn you readers that I'm not going to be updating as often as I would like because of Seinor project and school so don't freak out about my not updating XD so without further interruptions...Let the new Chapter begin!**

* * *

Anubis dropped off Atemu at his home and made his way back to the office. Anubis sighed as he walked into the coroners lobby, that's when he noticed the thicker atmosphere in the office. Looking around, Anubis knew that someone unwelcome was there. "SETH SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" the shadows swirled around Anubis like a dark mist and there stood the shadow being. "You seem a bit agitated little dog."

"That is because you are blackmailing my son…why on earth would you want his powers for?"

"Anubis you know your son will become the most powerful savior of the era…more so now than when he was pharaoh." Anubis growled under his breathe. "There is no reason to force that responsibility onto the boy. He has saved the world more than enough times, just let him retire from being the hero for once."

"That is easy for you to say since you were once a great hero yourself."

"That was a time, you wanted to kill me and mother had to abandon me because of her affair with Osiris. I helped Isis by bringing Osiris back to life no thanks to you." Seth snickered. "But the Egyptian people viewed you as a dark one…you were the outcast of our family." Anubis frowned. "I know I'm an outcast…but Atemu isn't so leave him out of it. The other gods are taking good care of him and they will not condone your actions against him." Seth laughed. "You just don't get it do you Anubis? Atemu is going to give his powers to me…he won't have a choice. It's either become the savior and deliver the end of the corrupted era or…letting himself getting trapped in the very thing he fears the most." Anubis knew what Seth meant. "You wouldn't force his soul into confinement again! You can't put him through that hell again!" Seth laughed. "Oh yes I can…and this time I will suffocate him until every bit of his power is mine…that way he doesn't have to have the responsibility as the savior but I will be the bringer of destruction and my power will make this place my own kingdom. Of course with the help of his senile uncle and his brainless sister." Anubis was furious. He grabbed his sword off the wall and pointed it at Seth. "I will train Atemu…and with the help of his friends and the gods themselves…we will but an end to your plans."

"Then good luck keeping Atemu strong…his heart, though he doesn't show it, is getting weaker and weaker with each beat. He doesn't have long now until his heart stops beating all together." Anubis's eyes grew large. He pressed the sword's blade against Seth's throat. "What did you do to Atemu for his heart to be failing!?"

"I did nothing…you can thank the man who came up with the plan himself but as you might already know…he is dead. Professor Cornelius did a good job poisoning Atemu's heart. It is a very slow process but in two weeks Atemu's heart will stop beating and I will be able to take the very power that could save his life." Before Anubis could slit Seth's throat, Seth disappeared. Anubis growled in anger. "SETH! YOU F*&KING BASTARD!" Anubis was furious. "My son can't die for that Seth…I can't let him slip into death." Anubis said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Atemu was talking to Layla about the past and how thing were. Everyone was having a good time talking and enjoying each other's company. Atemu looked around and sighed, "Excuse me…I need to get a drink of water." He made his way towards the kitchen when he noticed Nefera in the kitchen. She had a worried look in her eyes. "Nef…what's going on?" Nefera looked up at Atemu then looked away. "There is something wrong… I trust Kisara but…I don't trust Layla." Atemu smirked. "Nefera she is my twin sister… My family has been searching for her for years and now…we finally found each other. It's like with you and Bakura." Nefera shook her head. "I'm not…it's just there is an aura about her…this seems too convenient, too well timed." Atemu sighed and sat next to Nefera at the table. "I think you are over reacting about it…there is nothing wrong." Nefera glared into Atemu's eyes. "Atemu you aren't being truthful about last night. Bakura said you were attacked by a shadow being yet you act like that was nothing. Something else happened." Atemu frowned. "Nothing that I can't manage…besides it was a lot to take in and as soon as Kaiba looks over the footage we will blow this case wide open. Akinadin will go to jail for his deeds and we will no longer have to worry about his terrors." Nefera was still uneasy. "But your eyes…they hold fear in them…I'm worried for you." Atemu caressed Nefera's chin and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Don't worry for me my love. I will survive." With a smile Atemu got up and left Nefera in the kitchen. Nefera looked down. "But I know that look…that is fear in your eyes."

It was dusk and Layla, Kisara, and Kaiba were leaving. Layla walked out and noticed a shadow being near the light post. She smiled. "Hey Seth." Seth smirked at her. "My dear Layla…how was the reunion?"

"It was amazing…Thank you for helping me find Atemu…how could I ever repay you?"

"Your happiness is all that I care for Layla…now tell me about Atemu, was he all that you hoped for?"

"Even better, his friends are so nice and accepting and his girlfriend is very sweet."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea Nefera was so nice and caring, I'm glad my brother has such a sweet lover and his closest frient Yugi is such a sweet heart." Seth smirked. "So a good reunion after all, I hope to meet him. Is there any other family alive to him?" Layla shook her head. "No…just the two of us." Seth frowned. "That was not nice of him, to lie to you like that." Layla frowned. "Lie? But he wouldn't lie would he?"

"Dear, his uncle Akinadin is alive…I know where he lives…I could take you to him and you can even stay with him instead of with Kaiba and Kisara."

"Okay Seth, I'll tell Kisara and Kaiba that I will be staying on my own now." She ran over to Kaiba and told him that she had a place she could go to. Kaiba nodded his head and let her go but Kisara could sense something wrong. "Layla where are you going?" Layla smiled. "No where special."

Two days later and Atemu had barely touched the spell book Anubis gave him. It wasn't that Atemu didn't want to learn, it was that he felt nervous every time he'd pick it up. Atemu also kept it hidden away so no one will know that he had a spell book in the house. _Yugi's mom would flip and Katsuta would strangle me._ Atemu had told himself every time he considered reading from the book. There was also an awkwardness every time he would think about it as well. Atemu knew that to read that book was to acknowledge that Anubis was his real dad and he felt like he was betraying his father, the man who raised him, for someone he just met two days ago. _I'm a traitor…_ Atemu mentally told himself when he looked at the book in evening. It haunted him as if daring him to give in to his curiosity, it mocked him for his slight cowardness towards the book and it tempted him it read it as if it was a seductress. Atemu glared at the simple brown cover and was mentally willing it to move off the table and into the trash. He didn't want to learn, he refused to learn this new demigod magic. _I wish you would just throw yourself away so I don't have to stare at you…you stupid dirt brown book! _As if on cue, the book lifted into the air and tossed itself into the trash. Atemu nearly jumped. He looked around slowly to see if any one had seen this occurrence. "Uhhh?" Atemu started at the book intently willing it to come to him. The book lifted into the air and slowly drifted towards him on it's own. Atemu smirked. "Well…you do as I command...but does that work on other things?" He decided to test his theory on his duel disk. He concentrated hard and willed the duel disk to lift up into the air. It did and hovered in the air. That was when his mom knocked on the door. "Atemu?" Atemu jumped the duel disk fell to the floor with a crash. The door opened. "Atemu? What are you doing?" Atemu turned red and shook his head. "Nothing! Just…just relaxing here…thinking about random stuff." Atemu gave an innocent smile. Ms. Motou frowned. "You do know that every time you are up to something you give that smile."

"What smile?"

"The smile you are giving me right now." Atemu shook his head again. "I not up to anything…I am just…board I guess." Ms. Motou smiled. "Well you should go to bed then, it is almost nine and you have to go to school tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Atemu got up and headed towards the bathroom. He turned the water on and closed the door. He undressed and got into the shower and closed the sliding glass door. Warm water felt good against his skin and Atemu let himself relax his muscles. Suddenly the room got very cold. Atemu shivered and looked around. It was like someone was watching him. Atemu took a deep breathe. _It is just your nerves Atemu…just a nervous mind. _But this didn't reinsure his insecurity. He turned the water off and got out of the shower. He looked for his towel but it wasn't in the bathroom. _What the…I knew I took a towel with me._ Atemu groaned, when something lightly traced down his spine. Atemu shivered but didn't scream. "Who is here?"

"Oh come now pharaoh, you should know by now who it is?"

"Seth…." Atemu turned his head and saw the shadow being next to him, his towel in Seth's arms. "Give me back my towel ." Atemu asked in a stern voice.

"Why should I? I am just drinking in the view of your bare skin." Atemu turned red with embarrassment. "Pervert!" Seth chuckled. "Me a pervert…I like to see myself more like an artistic mind…the human body is something beautiful in my eyes… it doesn't matter whether it is male or female. As long as it is beautiful I like to drink in the sight." Atemu shuddered as Seth spoke to him as if he was some object. "Well I don't like being stared at like some piece of meat so hand over my towel." Seth rolled his eyes and handed Atemu his towel. He quickly covered up and glared at Seth. "What do you want Seth? I haven't told a soul about you so you should just leave." Seth glared. "Don't lie you little king…you did tell someone, lucky for him he can't die but that means I will take it out on you for ratting me out." Atemu back up against the counter, his arms shook with fear of what Seth's power could do. Atemu sighed and closed is eyes. "Go ahead and do your worst Seth, I know that you can't kill me until you have my powers and they are far from being strong enough for you." Seth smirked as he traced the scar on Atemu's chest. Atemu shivered from Seth's frigid cold touch. "What are you waiting for Seth? Go ahead and crush my heart or something?" Atemu could feel the tension in Seth's hand. "Actually Atemu…I can tell that you would rather get hurt than let your friends get hurt for you…but I must hold up my end of the bargain so maybe hurting you will not get you anywhere." Atemu opened his eyes as saw that Seth took a step back. His glowing crimson eyes dared Atemu to fight against Seth now. Seth smirked as Atemu looked down in fear. "Oh how far the king has fallen to bow his head down to me." Atemu's eyes snapped back up at Seth with hatred in them. "I HAVEN'T FALLEN THAT FAR YET SETH! YOU WON'T GET MY ABILITIES AND YOU WILL FAIL AT THE END!" Seth grabbed Atemu by the throat and yanked him towards himself. Their faces were just inches apart. Atemu winced in pain as Seth tightens his grip on his throat. "You are such a feisty little one aren't you? You couldn't stand being called weak…your pride won't let you give into your real superiors." Atemu shook his head and glared at Seth. "I…can't…let…you…win…" Seth pulled Atemu against him the shadows wrapped tightly against his back pressing him into Seth's chest. Atemu gasped as he tried to push away from Seth's form. Seth then whispered into Atemu's ear. "Atemu…your heart beats are numbered. The longer you procrastinate on strengthening your powers the closer you are to dying in my arms and trust me when I say…if you die in my arms, you will suffer a fate worst than death for you will be mine...for all eternity." Atemu glared at Seth. "I…am… not….d…dying…" Seth laughed as he pushed his hand into Atemu's chest and held his heart in his hand. Atemu screamed as Seth tightened his grip on his heart. He nearly collapsed to the floor as he clung onto Seth shadowy form, his arms shook violently and sweat dripped off his face. Seth looked at the young man in amusement. "It seems to me that I was able to swoon you into my arms. You are holding on to me for dear life. Well I still have to punish you sadly but don't worry Atemu…it won't be how it was with me and Horus but it will feel like it is." Atemu tried to stay awake but he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"AHG!" Atemu woke up in shock. He was in his bed but he still had the towel around his waist. There was a throbbing pain in his head. He looked at his hands, they where covered in blood. Atemu shook from a stated of shock. _B…blood?...who's blood is this?_ Atemu sat up and felt a sudden pain overtaking his body. "NHG!" Atemu felt horrible, as if someone had racked hot coals across his back. He felt that his back was sticky so he slowly got up and walked over to the mirror. His eyes grew large as he was horrified by what he saw in the mirror. Etched into his back was a bloody cartouche that symbolizes the mark of a dying soul…a soul to be taken as Seth's slave.


	9. Running away and Stolen

**MG: Hi! It's been a while since the last chapter XD**

**Atemu: MG...You worry me sometimes. -_-'**

**MG:Anyway I've been doing a lot of research on Egyptian mythology so I will be referencing them. **

**Atemu: (Blushes) Really...oh enjoy the chapter. ;)**

* * *

Atemu quickly packed up his clothing and the seven millennium items after seeing the cartouche cut into his back. He gave a quick look around of his room. _I hate to do this but… if it can protect Yugi and his family from getting marked by Seth than I have no choice but to leave. _Atemu slung the bag over his shoulder and decided to take the spell book as well. _This should help me fight against Seth…I don't want him to take my soul with out a fight. _Atemu sighed as he snuck out of his room and down the hall. Yugi's bedroom was lit. Atemu peeked in and saw that Yugi had fallen asleep at his desk. Atemu held back tears as he walked past Yugi's room. _I'm so sorry Yugi…I have brought something horrible into the house and I can't let you get hurt by it…Seth mustn't hurt you. _Atemu walked down the stairs and out of the shop. He walked down the street and into the city knowing that he was loosing a lot of blood.

Yugi woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep while studying. "Oh shoot! I need to wake Atemu up!" Yugi ran into Atemu's room and stopped dead in his tracks to see a bloody empty bed and a note from Atemu.

* * *

To Yugi and his family,

I'm sorry to have to leave on such short notice but I couldn't let myself put you and your family in harms way any more. There is a lot I wish I could tell you but…all I can tell you is that you can't not come looking for me! If you do you would be putting yourself in danger and I would never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me. I have to sort things out on my own and I pray to the gods that I will be able to see you again, but from what I've sense that might not be the case. I will always love you from the bottom of my heart and you will always be my closest friend Yugi. I thank you for giving me the life I couldn't have and I just wish I could spend more time with you.

Sincerely yours,

Atemu (Yami) Amonnuet

* * *

The letter had bloody finger prints all over it; Yugi's hands shook as he read the letter. Yugi noticed that there was blood drops on the floor and that the millennium items were also missing. "MOM!" Yugi yelp as the shock turned to panic. Ms. Motou ran up the stairs and screamed when she saw the blood. "OH MY GOODNESS! ATEMU!? WHERE IS HE!?"

"He ran…I don't know where he could be…he left this, but the writing is sloppy so I am assuming that he is bleeding out fast…we have to find him."

Atemu was wandering down the street, his back burned from the cartouche carved into his back. He knew that his shirt was soaked but since it was black no one noticed it that well. Atemu panted heavily and decided to stop at the bus stop to lean against the light pole next to it. His knees were shaky and he was dizzy. _I…I can't stop…but I…I feel so weak now. _Atemu looked up and noticed a familiar figure. Atemu groaned. _No…not him…I can't escape in this condition. _Atemu held on tightly to the pole and just glared at the figure. That was when his knee collapsed under his weight and fell into the figures arms. The man gasped as Atemu fell. "Atemu!? Wake up!?" that was when he noticed that Atemu's shirt was soaked to the bone with his own blood. Atemu was breathing heavily. "L…let…me go…Aknadin!" Aknadin frowned. "Atemu what in Ra's name did you do to yourself?"

"Why…n…not ask…your real…god…Seth? He…he can tell you…what really…happe…" Atemu fainted in Akinadin's arms. Akinadin looked around and took the young man up in his arms and quickly carried him to the closest doctor which ironically was the coroner's office. Akinadin quickly carried Atemu into the lobby and set him down on the sofa. Atemu's eyes slowly opened. "Uncle why…" Akinadin gave him a stern look. "Atemu…I am taking the millennium items thanks to you…but with you in such a state…I can't take you like that…You will die…" Akinadin picked up the tote bag with the millennium items with in. Atemu tried to chase after Akinadin. "NO…STOP!...DON'T TA…" Atemu fell as soon as he stood up and tried to run after him. His breathes were raged and shallow. "please…don't…y…you can't…" Atemu started to black out again when Anubis walked in. Anubis dropped his bags and scrambled to Atemu's side. "ATEMU!?" before saying another word,

Anubis picked up Atemu in his arms and carried him to the back lab. He quickly took off the bloody shirt and noticed the cartouche carved into Atemu's back. "Seth…you damn bastard." Anubis healed the cuts and replenished the blood lost from Atemu's veins. Atemu gasped as he woke up in a fright. "AHHG!" Atemu looked around quickly and then noticed that his back wasn't as painful anymore. "A..Anubis?" Anubis glared at Atemu. "You are a fool for running away like that." Atemu frowned. "It was the only way I could keep Seth away from Yugi and his family." Anubis folded his arms across his chest. "That is no reason for running away like that. You were bleeding profusely and you could have died if no one had found you bleeding to death." Atemu looked away. "Anubis…I was knocked out and Seth mutilated my back…No one heard me…if he did the same to Yugi…or anyone…I couldn't live with myself." Atemu hadn't realized that he was in tears until Anubis wiped his cheek. "Atemu…I know you are scared…what did Seth tell you?"

"He said my heart beat will end in two weeks…less than two weeks now…" Atemu shivered from the fact that he was dying. "I…Anubis I can't be dying…not like this." Atemu panted from fear and exhaustion. Anubis pulled Atemu into a hug and rested his chin on top of Atemu's head. "You will be able to fight him Atemu. You have to trust me." Atemu just shook his head. "I don't know who to trust anymore…I…I feel so helpless…" Anubis knew that Atemu wasn't talking like himself. "Atemu look at me." Atemu looked up into Anubis's eyes. "I was in a same situation when my own mother abandoned me…because Seth would have killed me, but Isis saved me from becoming suicidal and you mustn't slip into that state of mind." Atemu frowned. "I have once…" Anubis placed a hand on Atemu's cheek. "In the puzzle…right?"

"Yea…just those nightmares…it made me go insane. To the point that when I was released…I would have killed anyone who hurt Yugi and his friends…and worst part about that for a time…I enjoyed it. It was that power that made me enjoy the slaughter of guilty lives. I'm afraid of this power because I don't want to end up like that again." Atemu shook as he looked away from Anubis. Then with clenched teeth Atemu glared at Anubis. "I want to learn…" Anubis gave an unsure look. "What?"

"I WANT TO LEARN TO FIGHT WITH THIS ABILITY! I DON'T WANT TO FEAR MY SELF ANY LONGER! IN HONOR OF MY FATHER! I WILL NOT LET MESELF DIE WITHOUT A FIGHT OR WITH FEAR IN MY EYES!" Anubis smirked. "I will be honored to teach you Atemu, but for now I will need to take you back home…your family must be very worried."

* * *

**MG: Well Atemu was a tad bit reckless there wasn't he...-_-'**

**Atemu: I wasn't reckless! I was just not thinking clearly! you know...when one loses a lot of blood, they tend to not think strait. XP**

**MG: Excuses excuses...stay tune for the next chapter. **


	10. Training and Praying

**MG: hey there guys! XD**

**Atemu: MG...why are you so happy?**

**MG: because I am able to post more todayXD**

**Atemu: :) enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

For the next five days, Atemu went over to Anubis's office and trained his abilities for hours on end. Yugi, Joey, Kisara, and Nefera would go with Atemu and watch him train. Atemu would be exhausted from conjuring his natural ka, Black luster soldier**(AN1)**, and fight against Anubis's jackal. By the end of the day, Atemu was wiped out. Anubis placed a hand over Atemu's shoulder. "You are doing well Atemu. Don't give up." Atemu sighed. "Anubis…I'm ready to fight Seth. I won't let him steal my heart away from me."

"First you must keep calm. You may be strong but you are still reckless in the lessons. You tend to be impatient and over exert yourself. That will hurt you if Seth battles you for a long amount of time."

"But if I don't strike hard and knock his strength down fast, he will hurt me just as easily." Anubis frowned. "Atemu you are over thinking the situation you are in. Seth isn't someone to take down with brute strength. You have to truly think two steps ahead to defeat him. Come, lets go get a pizza, You have a late night ahead of you." Atemu sighed. "All right…" Atemu got up and headed toward the lobby. "Yugi…Joey…can you two escort Nefera and Kisara to their homes…I'll be having a late night tonight." Joey and Yugi smirked. "Of course Atemu…we'll come back and…"

"No…You guys head home as well…Anubis will take me back to the game shop safely." Yugi frowned. "Atemu…I want to stay and support you." Nefera stood up and glared at Atemu. "I'll go to the store…I'll get you guys a pizza and drinks…It won't be a problem, Kisara do you want to come with me?" Kisara gave a shy smile. "I would but I must get home…Seto would be worried for me if I stayed out to late. He is such a sweet man." Joey nearly fell out of his seat laughing. "Kaiba being sweet? HAHAHAHA!" Kisara blushed. "Joey…He really is nice. You just don't understand him well." Kisara got up and walked to the door. "Besides…He…he's kind, he is just shy about showing it." Kisara smiled as she headed off for home. Nefera smiled. "I really like that Kisara. She is a caring friend and a perfect match for Kaiba." Then Nefera picked up her purse. "Well what kind of pizza do you boys want and dare I ask…how much pizza and drinks?" Joey smirked. "What about I accompany you to the story and let the pro show you the ropes on pizzas!" Nefera smirked. "Don't worry Joey. I'm a big girl…I'll just get one pizza for each person here and a liter of soda for each person as well." Nefera left and ran towards the store, which was a block away. As she looked at the different types of frozen pizza she could get for everyone, someone had bumped into her. Nefera had dropped the shopping basket. "Hey watch where you're…" she looked up and saw that is was Layla that bumped into her. "Oh…hey Layla, I didn't expect to see you here." Layla smirked. "Looks like you're getting ready to feed an army." Nefera laughed. "Yea, three grown men can put an army to shame by how much they eat, especially Joey." Layla glared. "Oh so you are hanging out with Atemu, Yugi and Joey. That seems a little odd."

"How so? We are just having a study session and it's going to be a long night so I made a pizza run." Nefera said. "Oh really? So what is the subject?"

"Math," Nefera quickly lied. Layla frowned. "Why do your scholars teach you such useless shit in class?" Nefera glared. "It's not useless. It depends on the person." Layla rolled her eyes. "And you…what kind of person are you?" Nefera's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what use are you to society? Honestly, who would hire you for work?" Nefera twitched at the comment. _Who does she think she is?! You just don't say that so someone like that! _"I am actually planning on becoming a baker…and own my own café." Layla snorted. "You… a baker? Your nothing but the lowest scum in the ancient empire. I don't see what Atemu sees in a mangled face B*&^h like you." Nefera growled. "I don't care if you don't like my face…you should learn some manners before you go saying thing that you will regret." Layla sighed and smirked. "Someone's on edge now and with no Atemu nearby I can say whatever I want." Nefera smirked. "Then go ahead chica**(AN2)**…I'm waiting for the worst." Layla flinched. Nefera snorted. "Nothing hu…not so tough when I don't react in the way you like. You forgot that I know when people are trying to get a little entertainment so next time pick your victim better cause I won't flinch with that child's play." Nefera grabbed some frozen pizzas and headed towards the check out. Layla stopped in front of Nefera. "I will get the power I deserve! Just you watch! Even though Atemu is my twin…he stolen what is rightfully mine and I will get it back you scared harlot!" Nefera frowned. "How did you know about Atemu's abilities?" Layla smirked. "My lord told me that my twin is a thief, that he took away my rightful place on the throne! He is a fraud and that he should have never been born!" Nefera growled. "Who…is…your…lord?" Layla smirked. "Well looks like I got my reaction after all." Layla ran off. Nefera finished up checking the food out and hurried back to the Coroners office. She noticed that Atemu was outside taking a much needed break. She walked up to Atemu. "Atemu…" Atemu smiled as he saw Nefera. "Hey Nefera…thanks for getting the food. You didn't have to…" Nefera frowned. "Atemu you can't trust Layla." Atemu frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Nefera looked away and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm saying that Layla can't be trusted." Atemu sighed. "Nefera are you feeling okay?" She flinched as Atemu caressed her face. "Atemu…She's not going to help you…she said that you were a thief and that you stole her ability…She is helping someone she calls her lord." The color of Atemu's face went pale. Just then Nefera noticed the streak of white hidden in his golden bangs. "No…" she whispered. Atemu tilted his head to the side. "No what?"

"Seth has attacked you…hasn't he?" Atemu looked away. Nefera forced Atemu to look into her eyes. "Atemu…"

"You were not supposed to know. He threaten to kill anyone I tell. I couldn't risk telling anyone…not even Yugi." Nefera frowned. "You…I don't want you to…" Nefera looked away. She felt the tears threating to come. "Seth will kill you Atemu! He is not merciful and he will use any means necessary to kill you and ravage your soul!" Atemu glared. "That is why I learning Nef…so that I can stop what ever plan he has for me…I can protect you." Nefera shook her head, she has seen what Seth could do while she was in the puzzle and she knew that Atemu was in real danger.

"I DON'T WANT YOU DYING TO PROTECT ME! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT KIND TRAINING YOU HAVE! SETH IS PURE DARKNESS AND YOUR HEART…WITH THAT MUCH STRESS AGAINST IT…YOU'LL PASS OUT AND THEN HE'LL KILL YOU!" Atemu looked away, letting his bangs fall over his face. "I…I rather die giving a fight…than dying without a last stand. It will be my last wish on this world, to give my dying breath a fighting chance." Nefera looked up at Atemu and noticed that he had a single tear rolling down his face. This reminder her of a myth that if you were a target of Seth...that you would die shortly after the first enconter and from the look Atemu gave her, Nefera felt as if her heart was going to fall apart in pieces. "Atemu…I don't understand…you…you can't be saying what I think your saying." Atemu didn't say anything. He just gently touched his chest. His lower lip quivered as tears started to stream down his face. Nefera leaned her head against his chest. His heart beat, which was usually a gentle, confident, and strong beat, was now softer and it wasn't strong sounding. Nefera shook her head as she backed away, fear and shock haunted her face. Her fears were now reality. "No…he...he poisoned you!?" Atemu slowly nodded his head. "In less than two weeks...that's how long I have…" Nefera couldn't handle knowing this and rushed inside as tears fell from her eyes.

Storm clouds had rolled in and it started to rain on the city. Atemu looked up into the sky, letting the rain water mix with his tears. He clutched his shirt as his emotion took hold of him and he wept.

_ "I…all I wanted was a second chance…and now…I'll never get that second chance…just when I have a good thing going for me…and now I'm…I'm going to lose it all…even if I defeat Seth…nothing will change the fact that my heart is failing and that it will stop beating this up coming week. Gods…if you really are listening, please…please let me live, let me have at least a small chance to live though this. Don't let me die like this. I'm afraid, I'm terrified, not of death…but of losing my love ones…of losing everything close to my heart, just please have mercy on me..." _

Atemu slid to the ground.

_ "I don't want to die! I don't want to die like this! I just want normal life…with normal problems…I don't want to have this constant cycle, of the ultimate sacrifice, and repeatedly losing my family, my friends, even losing my memories and my own self. Am I really destined to have a short lived life, only to die young and suffer immense pain!? Am I really just a sacrifice!? Is my only purpose in life is to die!? Gods…I don't ask for much…and I hardly fall on my knees to beg…but I pray to you now…I'm on my hands and knees right now!. I'm dying and for the first time in my life, both past and now…I am truly terrified and horribly alone…I can't risk putting my friends in danger, and I can't ask them to fight with me. I'm lost…I'm lost and I don't know what to do or where to turn to…" _

He clenched his teeth as he tightens his grip over his chest.

_ "I'M TERRIFIED AND SUFFERING! THIS PAIN IS KILLING ME ON THE INSIDE AND THIS SORROW IS CONSUMING MY SOUL AND SUFFOCATING EVERY OUNCE OF STRENGTH I HAVE! I'M FIGHTING TO SURVIVE…JUST LET ME LIVE THOUGH THIS! DON'T LET MY LIFE END LIKE THIS!"__**(AN3)**_ Atemu continuously prayed and begged the gods to spare his life. Nefera came out and tapped Atemu on the shoulder. "I…I finished cooking the pizzas…" she had been crying as well. Atemu got up. "Nefera I'm so sorry for all this. I don't want to die but I can't change that." Nefera started to sniff and then wrapped her arms around Atemu, burying her face in his shirt. "You're not going to die. I will not let you go that easily because you stronger that that!" Atemu wiped the tears, rainwater, and wet bangs off his face. "Nef…you're not going to give up on me?"

"Never…and neither are the rest of us. Anubis is working on a cure to get rid of that poison in your heart. You're not going to give up on yourself are you?" Atemu leaned in and gave Nefera a deep kiss on the mouth. It was a desperate, sloppy, and long kiss, but when Atemu finally pulled away, he looked into Nefera's eyes and shook his head. "If the other gods are on my side, I will fight with every ounce of strength to live. I refuse to give into Seth's darkness." Nefera gave a small smile. "Then with every ounce of energy that I and everyone else has…we will fight Seth. He will be defeated and you will live."

* * *

**Author Notes; **

**1: I picked black luster soldier for the reason that is, we don't know Atemu's natrual Ka! the God cards are the divine Ka's but they don't count and Dark magician is Mahad's (I hope I spelled his name right) Ka. So I hope everyone is okay with my choice of Black Luster Soldier as Atemu's Ka ;D**

**2: This isn't mentioned in the story but Nefera did learn some spanish from an exchange student in the school, her name is not mentioned for privet reasons and she is not part of the story. XP**

**3:The monologe/prayer Atemu mentally says/shouts was the hardest part to write for me. It was his frustrations all at once and all I could imagine was Atemu being so upset at the fact that the he felt like the gods taunt him with life and that they are playing a cruel joke by his heart slowly failing. What made this part difficult to write was that I was listening to depressing music while typing and I guess I had something in my eyes cause they started to water which it is really hard to see what you are typing when your eyes are watery. XP (Stupid watery eyes!)**

**MG: So Yea I am done ranting about that monolog. **

**Atemu: *trying not to laugh* You were crying while you were typing that part? I didn't know you has such a soft side. **

**MG: You are soooooo lucky your the main character in this story or I would have strangled you for that! X(**

**Atemu: *rolls eyes* Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to review ;). **

**MG: -_-' and I wasn't crying remember that! **


	11. Deadly trap

**MG: Hi sorry for the wait...senior project is very confusing XP**

**Atemu: And you project is what?**

**MG: I am making an original comic book so I've been busy with character design and story line ;D**

**Atemu: You can do it MG...now enjoy another long awaited chapter.**

* * *

The next few days were the same for Atemu's training. His powers had greatly improved but there was still a hint of hesitation when he uses it. Anubis knew that Atemu never liked power and had tried to avoid a leadership position, but being a fallen angel and a demi-god didn't help him. It was two days before the day Atemu was suppose to meet with Seth again and Atemu was struggling with his heart. They had to stop more frequently to let his heart settle down. Atemu was mad at himself about his heart condition. Atemu sat down with his arms around his chest. "damn heart…why must you go weak now?" he coughed violently and he kept a tissue over his mouth. Anubis frowned. "Did you take those pills to numb the pain?" Atemu shook his head. "Those blasted pill make me feel weird. I rather feel the pain to know that I'm still alive than feel like a zombie." Anubis smirked. "Okay hotshot I see where you are coming from." Anubis sat down next to Atemu. Atemu looked away. "Anubis…what was mom like?" Anubis flinched at the question. "What brought this up?"

"I…I guess since I never got to talk to her or even get to know her...and since you knew her I guess I just had the urge to learn about her."

"Well you have your mother's looks. She was a rare gem, beautiful, kind, and very gentle. She was the one who gave up her wings you know, but she chose to live on the mortal world." Atemu blushed. "She was an angel…"

"Yea, that's why Seth is into your powers, angelic powers are hard to come by and your demi-god half fuels that powers so it's super charged."

"Seth said that I looked like Hours but…"

"More handsome, Yea Seth is very flamboyant when it comes to those he finds attractive. He tried to rape Horus once but Horus outsmarted Seth."**(AN1)** Atemu cringed. "I heard this story…then Horus took his…well you know and tricked Seth into eating it because it was on his lettuce and the only thing he'll eat is lettuce." Atemu blushed as he said this. "Sorry that was a bit extreme even in our time." Anubis laughed. "I know but we are a crazy people." Atemu giggled. "That is for sure."

"Hey Atemu…Ra heard your prayers."

"What?" Atemu looked up at Anubis. "He heard your prayers...and he wanted me to tell you that you will be okay. They are watching over you. You are in good arms. Just let thing go the way they are and they will help you." Atemu smiled. "they really heard my ranting?! Thank you so much Da…" Atemu caught himself before he finished his sentence. _Did I almost call Anubis dad?! _"Sorry Anubis, I did't mean too." Anubis just smirked. "No problem Atemu. I know you still feel awkward about me as your biological father so you can call me what ever you like." Atemu smirked. "Okay."

Yugi was locking up the store when he heard thumping around up stairs. "Hu?" Yugi went to check out the strange noises. He followed it to Atemu's room. "Strange…Atemu isn't home yet." Yugi opened the door and screamed as a pair of dark shadowy arms grabbed him. Yugi's mother and father ran upstairs panicked and saw the shadow being at the window with Yugi in its arms. It smirked. "Tell Atemu that Seth has a little friend with him." The being disappeared with Yugi.

Akinadin passed the living room with nervousness in his eyes. _Seth has been disregarding me lately. What is he planning? _He sighed, taking out the locket that belonged to Jamila, Atemu's mother, as he continues his pacing. _This was suppose to be easy…get Atemu to use his powers to make the millennium sword and have him give it to Seth to recreate the world in my vision…a world of peace, where the gods will rule over us and I get Jamila back. _Akinadin frowned. _But that Seth…he promised me that I will be in charge of this plan yet I have a bad feeling that he wants something more. _Just then Layla walked in. "Uncle…what are you doing?" She frowned and crossed her arms. "I am just thinking Layla." She scowled. "You stupid old man…we are going to take this world by the throat and all you can do is think? Atemu should be shaking in those damn leather pants right now." Akinadin frown. "Layla, don't criticizes Atemu like that. He is a lot stronger than you are giving him credit for." Layla snorted. "He is an emotional wreak. I just love ripping up his wounds and making him suffer, he was the one that stole my powers." Akinadin shook his head. "No he didn't steal your powers Layla. He didn't even know about it until just recently. You don't honestly think that you could handle that power better than him do you?"

"Of course I can! I am the Daughter of Anknamkanon!"

"You are no daughter of my brother! He would never agree with your obsession with power and your lust over Seth!" Layla growled. "You are just a foolish old man, a murderer who has a conscious!" Layla stormed out. "I don't care if Atemu is the son of a god! He is weak hearted…especially now with that poison that was injected in him so long ago."

"What poison? What do you mean Atemu is weak hearted?" Layla smirked. "Oh you didn't know did you? The professor shot Atemu with a poison a few months ago. What he didn't know was that he was subconsciously told to do so by Seth. Seth was able to time it so that Atemu will die the moment he gives his power up to him. That is why I support Seth, He gets that power for me and Seth will be resurrected by me." Akinadin stormed out. "What was he poisoned with?"

"A rare form of Dimethylmercury,**(AN2)** it would target the heart." Akinadin sighed. "I need to go out." Akinadin rushed out and headed towards the lab. _Seth that snake! He used me and poisoned Atemu! Layla is brainwashed to the point of no return! She is no niece of mine…I have to make things right and it starts with that girl Nefera…_

Seth came back to the mansion and tied Yugi up to a chair. "You will be here a while so make yourself comfortable while I await your brother." Yugi growled. "You won't get away with this!" Seth smirked. "Oh really? Are you telling me how Atemu will defeat me with his new found powers?" Yugi frowned. "Atemu isn't going to come here without a plan! He will kick your ass back to the underworld and you won't be able to come back!" Seth smacked Yugi across the face, leaving long claw marks on his face. "You can't tell me what will happen…Atemu has no choice but to give up his powers…besides he is a dead man walking anyway so any hope you have a his surviving this should be trashed." Yugi looked shocked. "He won't die that easily Seth! I refuse to believe your crap!" Seth smirked. "You'll see soon little twerp." Yugi struggled with the ropes. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me."

Nefera was going to the store to buy some groceries when a person came running towards her. It was Akinadin. Nefera gasped and started to run away from Akinadin. "NO WAIT STOP!"

"NO WAY YOU LOONY PSYCHO!" Nefera ran down an ally which was a dead end. "Shit!" She turned and saw Akinadin panting. "Please Nefera…I know you hate me…but you have to help me!" Nefera growled. "You bastard you killed me! Why would I help you?"

"Because I know the poison that plagues Atemu's heart and I know how to make an antidote! You have to believe me!"

"You seem to forget the fact that you tried to kill him. So why would you magically know the cure to Atemu's fatal ailment unless you were the one who gave him the poison to begin with."

"It is not like that! Look I just learn that he was dying from a rare form of a poison called Dimethylmercury, it target his heart and…" Akinadin realized that he had tears in his eyes. "All of this is my fault and I want to make it right…I don't care if he hates me…I just don't want him to die. I know that I try to kill him in the past and that I has been doing horrible things…but I can't let Jamila's son die…it would be like losing my heart again." Nefera frowned. "Are…Are you telling the truth about Atemu…and about how sorry you are, because if you try to hurt him I swear to Ra I will…"

"I am serious! Please just help me! I have to keep him from dying like this." Akinadin was on his knees begging Nefera to help him. Nefera could tell that the old man was truly sincere in his words. She knelt down and glared. "I will help you Akinadin, Atemu is at the coroner's office with his biological father training…it has been stressful on him lately so please…don't hurt him. I won't forgive you if you did." Akinadin nodded his head. "I needed your help because I needed a drop of your blood."

"Why?"

"You were the main power source of the millennium puzzle. You have a healing property in your blood that will target the poison and ultimately save Atemu." He took out a vile of silver liquid. "just a drop and it will be complete." Nefera nodded. "Okay." She had a sewing needle and pricked her finger. She let a drop of blood fall into the silver liquid and the liquid turned gold. Akinadin sighed. "Now lets go find Atemu."

"Follow me." They ran off towards the coroner's office.

Atemu was walking out the office when he noticed two figures running towards him. Atemu smirked. It was Nefera. Then he noticed who was behind her, Akinadin. Atemu growled. "NEFERA BEHIND YOU!" She jumped into Atemu's arms literally knocking him off his feet. "Atemu we have a cure! You will be okay!" Atemu sat up and glared. "Since when did you team up with him?" Akinadin frowned. Nefera sighed. "I know you two don't see eye to eye…but you have to take this antidote." Atemu frowned. Then he looked up to Akinadin. "Is what she said true?" Akinadin knelt down. "Yes Atemu…every last word is true. I can't just let you die like this. It is not honorable. Seth played me from the start and now I have to fix it." Atemu hesitated for a moment. _Is what he saying true? Or is he playing me for a fool? _Atemu noticed that there were tears in Akinadin's eyes. Atemu frowned. _He would never let people see him cry like that…_

"Okay…I can tell that you are being honest." Atemu reached out and took the vile. "What are the side effects?"

"Vomiting, You'll be vomiting up the byproduct of the poison once you drink this. It won't last long, just a few minutes, but afterwords your heart will get stronger." Atemu started to cough violently and he quickly covered his mouth with the tissue. Nefera noticed the blood splatters on the thin white paper. "That is getting really bad Atemu."

"I know…remember I have two more days…but…I think Seth didn't plan for this." Atemu drank the antidote in one gulp and as soon as he got up, he felt a sudden rush of nausea. "I…" he ran to a trash can and vomited into it. After five minutes of torture, Atemu stood up shakily and wiped his mouth with the tissue. "Ugh…" Nefera frowned. "How does your heart feel?" Atemu leaned against the brick wall. "Why not just listen? I'm too exhausted to even stand." Nefera nodded and she lean into Atemu's chest to listen to his heart. It was beating rapidly but Nefera smiled. His heart was thunderous and it sounded healthy. "Atemu, your heart is loud…it sound alive." Atemu smirked as he closed his eyes. "Ra was right…just let things go its path…" Akinadin looked away. "I better leave now…" Atemu looked up. "Akinadin…I need to ask you something…and I want the truth."

"What is it?"

"Did you really love my mother? I'd recognized her locket but you always had it around your neck." Akinadin frowned. "Yes…I loved your mother so much and I live with the guilt of knowing that I killed the woman I loved and I just don't know how to make it up." Atemu looked down as he started to tear up. "So…you really did spare my life…You spared my life before a fit of rage could kill me." Akinadin nodded. "Atemu I regret all the horrible things I've done and I…I don't care if you still hate me…I just want to know that you at least know the truth about your mother." Atemu did something that surprised Akinadin. He hugged him. He buried his face in Akinadin's shirt and mumbled. "If you want to be forgiven then please…help me fight against Seth. Help me foil his plan and stop this rampage for power. I know you are very traditional with things but…you can't hold a grudge against the whole world because of lost traditions…but there is hope in this world and I want you to fight for that hope." Akinadin gave a shy smile. "You know what Atemu…I would be honored to serve under your leadership…if you want me with you." Atemu looked up and nodded. "Please I need all the help I could get." Just then Anubis came running out. "ATEMU SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"

"What?"

"YUGI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**1: That line was a reference to a real ancient Egyptian myth, the name of the myth is called The conflict of Horus and Seth and in one of the chapters Seth actually tried to rape Horus to prove that he was more dominate... according to the Papyrus Chester-Beatty I**

**2:the poison I used is an actual poison. It is a slow working poison usually taking up to four months to kill it's victim. **

**MG: Well that is a wrap until the next chapter:)**

**Atemu: Until next time please review and leave comments. We do actually read them and we will try to reply to any questions or concerns. ;D**


	12. Calling the Gods

**MG: Sup' MG here with a new chapter XD**

**Atemu: This chapter seems very...small...**

**MG: Atemu my king...you don't understand the time, research, and effort went into typing this thing.**

**Atemu: Okay enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Atemu ran towards the game shop and saw his step parents and Grandpa Motou pacing the street. "Ms. Motou, Katsuta! What happened?"

"Yugi went to you room when this shadow snatched him…before we knew it…this thing who calls himself Seth disappeared with Yugi." Ms. Motou looked panicked. Atemu growled under his breathe. "Damn coward…" Atemu ran upstairs to his room. He noticed the note on the bed. It was written in hieratic. Atemu looked over it.

Atemu, I will give back your precious aibou in two days, if you give me your powers. Yugi is the price because if you try to trick me, Yugi will pay with his life.

Atemu was pissed off now. _If it is war you want Seth…then war is what you will get because no one hurts Yugi and gets away with it! _He stuffed the note in his pocket and walked over to his closet. In his closet was his Egyptian outfit and other artifacts that was within his tomb, hidden away from public view, this included weapons such as bows with arrows in their quivers, daggers, spears, his DiaDhank, and his sword. "I'll take my DiaDhank and sword. They will work to my strengths in close combat." Atemu looked at his reflection as he got ready to leave. "Mirror…tell me, will I really come back alive? Or will this be the last time I see myself alive." Atemu sighed and rushed downstairs. "Anubis! Do you have that spell book with you?" Anubis dug in his bag and pulled out a leather bound book. "I have it, why?"

"I am calling the gods." Atemu flipped through the pages looking for a certain spell. He smirked as he found the right spell. Anubis was worried. "Atemu, don't do it…they will be angered."

"I'm not doing this for myself…this is for the world and for Yugi." Anubis backed away. "Okay Atemu…just be careful." Atemu drew the seal on the ground and cut his hand, letting a drop of blood fall on the seal. The seal glowed and Atemu cringed. "shit!" then four of the Egyptian gods came to him. Ra, Horus, Sekmet, and Thoth. Atemu immediately bowed down. Ra looked down on Atemu with a smile. "Atemu, you have the same kind of blood as us. You do not need to bow down to us." Atemu shook his head. "I may have the same blood but I am just a human so you still deserve the same amount of respect from me as well as everyone else." Ra shook his head. "Rise young one, you summoned us for a reason."

"I need your help; Seth has kidnapped Yugi and has basically waged war against us. I need the help of the other gods to fight against Seth, You have battled against him before in the stories." Horus frowned at Atemu. "Atemu, you are worried about Yugi and if Seth has Yugi, he will use Yugi to make you do reckless things. Seth likes to use trickery and lies to win. He isn't fair like you." Atemu frowned. "I know…how was it that you defeated him Horus?" Horus looked down at his gauntlet. "I really can't give you this because you are a human being and the flaming disk would cook you alive but…maybe Thoth could make a weapon that you can use without worrying about killing yourself in the process." Horus looked at Thoth. Thoth wasn't paying attention and Horus frowned. "I said Thoth could make weapon that you can use without worrying about killing yourself in the PROCESS!" Thoth jumped. "Ack! I heard you Horus and I was contemplating… I have a weapon in store and I think it would help Atemu out immensely but." Horus glared. "but?"

"But the name is an atrocious name. I knew the man was a little insane when I was his tutor but to name a beautiful work of art and craftsmanship such a gaudy name is just an insult to the sword." Horus got up and smack Thoth on the back of his head. "Thoth the name doesn't matter, It is a sword forged out of a silver and steal alloy and a diamond core! The name is just a NAME!"

"You forget Horus the name is an important part of the sword…even though it give is an incredible amount of power to the wielder, it just such a horrid name!" Horus was ready to argue when Sekmet walked over and hit both men on the head. "You two are being immature. Just give Atemu the f*&king sword." Thoth sighed. "Okay Sekmet…" Thoth pulled Atemu over to the side. "You know the story of King Arthur right?"

"Yes but how does that have to do with Seth? King Arthur was thousand of years after our time."

"Yes but we have our ways of being part of the stories through out history. I was Merlin in the time of King Arthur." **(AN1)** Atemu smirked. "You're saying that the gods have been in all the Myths for thousand of years but just as a different person?"

"You are smart Atemu, and the sword I will present to you is…I hate the name so much…Excalibur." Thoth took out a sword, still in its sheath, and presented it. Atemu stepped back. "Excalibur? But…I can't…I can't take that." Thoth knew that Atemu was hesitant about the sword. Just then, Kaiba, Kisara, Bakura, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan came running down the streets. Each had a duel disk on their arms. Atemu was flabbergasted. "What the…how did you guys…" Joey smirked. "Your folks called us and we came as soon as we can…Uh…who are the four guys in costume?"

"They are the gods, Ra, Thoth, Horus, and Sekmet." Joey gasped. "Holy shit!" Ra laughed. "Don't worry Joseph; we are here to help as well. Anubis…" Anubis frowned and looked away. "Yes Ra?" Ra pulled Anubis to the side to talk to him in privet. "I know you were trying to protect your son from ridicule and let him have a good life but I can't promise that Atemu will survive…and even if he does survive there is the chance of him going suicidal from the trauma of the bloody battle he is getting into. I just don't want you to get hurt either." Anubis frowned. "I know but he's my son Ra…I know that having a child with a mortal is against moral believes and the fact that she was a fallen angel by choice makes it worst. I just…I can't stand the thought of him putting himself in danger."

"He is an adult as well Anubis. He has led a country and has courage in his heart. Atemu is a fighter and you must believe that he will be okay as well. I've served him in his fight against Zork and I know in my heart that Atemu…"

"Ra you don't understand! Atemu is still just a child as well! He has young blood in his veins and that blood has spilled once for his people I won't stand for him sacrificing his blood again!" Ra frowned. "I know Anubis, I know I don't understand. I know that you loved Jamila very much and that Seth threaten to hurt her if you didn't cut your ties with her. I'm sorry that I didn't fight for you then Anubis and I am truly sorry for letting Atemu kill himself to seal the darkness away, but I am here now and I will fight with every once of strength to protect Atemu." They both looked over at Atemu, who was talking to his friends with a worried expression on his face, Ra smiled, Anubis smiled as well. "Anubis…He does have your fiery personality, and your eyes."

"But he is truly his mother son. I miss her greatly Ra…if I lose Atemu as well, I couldn't live with myself. He is all I have left Ra and I know that I screwed up by not being in his life more. I hate the fact that I wasn't in his life more but…You know he almost called me dad…even though he caught himself before actually saying it…It made me so happy just to hear him say that to me…just to hear him talk to me." Ra nodded. "You didn't screw up Anubis…he doesn't hate you, He loves you very much." They walked back and rejoined the group. Atemu looked nervous as everyone was looked at him. "Look this is going to be dangerous guys…if you get hurt…I could never forgive myself for letting you get hurt." Joey sighed. "Atemu you and Yugi have been giving that speech forever and it won't work. We are all here ready to fight." Atemu looked around at all the willing faces. Atemu gave a stern face and nodded. He looked at Thoth, who still had Excalibur in his hand. Thoth smiled. "You are in charge of this battle Atemu. You just need the extra boost." Atemu took the sword handle and pulled Excalibur out of it's sheath. He pointed the blade upward and yelled "FOR YUGI…" everyone cheered. "FOR JUSTICE…" They cheered louder. "AND FOR FREEDOM!" everyone was hyped up. "No matter what, Seth will fall and we will get Yugi back. We will stop Seth from take over the world!" Atemu walked towards the middle of the group. He turned and smirked. "What are we waiting for? Let's give that mother f*&ker Seth a piece of our mind!"

* * *

**Author note: So I thought it would be a cool idea that the Gods effect the stories of different regions. I love reading the stories of King Arthur and a mental image came to mind with Excalibur and Atemu, sooo yea I hope my crazy random idea didn't throw too many people off. **

**MG: Yep time to kick ass and take names.**

**Atemu: and I am all out of names XD**

**MG: until the next chapter, please send your review, concerns, questions, compliments, anything but flames. Thanks XD**


	13. The coming of the End

**MG: Yep posting chapter thirteen! **

**Atemu: Your are almost done with this story hu...can't you make it a little longer?**

**MG: Oh so you are enjoying the story as well Pharaoh Atemu?**

**Atemu:...-_-' Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning! If you don't like any mention of rape ,attempt of rape, or villeins flirting with the hero then stop right here and turn around...this chapter does mention that stuff... I promise it doesn't go to far or too extreme because Atemu is just that bad ass but still...You have been warned. **

* * *

Seth was pacing the room as he looked down into the hot smelting pot. He smirked as he stared at the golden liquid, originally the millennium items, bubbling before him. Layla came in and smirked. "I have the ingredients ready."

"Good…all I need is the blood of divinity." Layla frowned. "Atemu is not in our grasps yet."

"Do you forget that I am a god Layla? I can just us my blood." Seth took out his knife and pricked his finger with it. "Layla throw in the hearts." Layla grabbed a lever and pulled it, unlocking a hatch that released a thousand bloody hearts. The stench filled the warehouse. Seth walked up to the pot, he lifted his hand up over the boiling mix and let a drop of his blood fall into the mix. The liquid turned black. Layla cringed. "Now what?"

"Pour the liquid into the mold." Layla pulled another lever and the liquid was poured into the mold beneath. The mold was surrounded by icy water and when it was pulled out of the water, Seth opened the case and in it was a black blade. Seth smirked. "Now the millennium sword is mine and I will alter this world. I can destroy the past. Make it so that Atemu didn't become king…make it so that his mother was never mortal…then kill him in front of her." Layla frowned. "If you alter the past to the point where she never became mortal…I will cease to live." Seth smirked. "I know…I will not actually do that. I want this blade to taste his blood. Once he is dead. I will alter the past so no one will know who Pharaoh Atemu Amonnuet is." Layla smirked. "When you get him…you should revive Jamila so that she could see her only son suffer as you slowly torture him." Seth smirked. "I should revive Jamila…that is a good idea Layla."

Atemu and the rest of his group were outside the mansion. Atemu gave a small shudder. _I don't like this. _Ra placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Atemu, it's now or never. Just be smart about your decision." Atemu looked up at the god's golden eyes. "Ra…I don't want anyone getting hurt. I know I begged you to not let me die but…"

"You want me to look after your friends instead of you." Atemu nodded. Ra sighed. "Are you sure about this? I thought that you hated being killed off like live stock."

"I DO!...I just…I'm just more worried for my friends." Ra frowned. "Atemu I also worry about you. Technically I am your great grandfather and you are family." Atemu blushed. "Ra I…thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me realize something." With that Atemu leaped over the fence and rushed towards the mansion. "ATEMU WAIT!" Ra shouted but it was too late. Atemu had already broken into the mansion.

Atemu looked around in each room. The walls were covered in creepy paintings. _This place…it seems familiar. _As Atemu reached out and opened the last door, he felt a sudden drop in temperature. "Oh no!" Atemu quickly got in to the room and hid. He locked the door on the inside and kept his back against the door incase of someone trying to get in. _Don't let it be Seth, Don't let it be Seth, please Don't let it be Seth! _Atemu looked around the room and saw that he had definitely been here before. "No…not this." In the room were the mannequins and on the wall was a portrait of himself with the bloody knife and the heart in his hands. "I've been here in a nightmare but I thought that was just what it was…a nightmare." He looked around and noticed that the mannequins themselves looked familiar to another past nightmare he had. Atemu turned and was face to face with a copy of his mortal father, covered in blood. "F…FA…FATHER!" Atemu yelped as he backed into another mannequin. Shaking his head, Atemu knew what the mannequin behind him would look like but he turned around just to be sure. Sure enough there was the copy of his mother, bloody and mutilated just like the copy of his father. "M…Mother." Atemu backed up and shook his head knowing that this was a combination of two of the nightmares he had before Akinadin came. He immediately clutched his stomach in fear that he would start feeling the same pain. "Hello?...is some one else here?" Atemu jumped and looked around. "Yugi? Was that you?"

"Atemu! Boy am I glad to hear your voice."

"Yugi where are you hiding? I can't see you to well, it's too dark."

"In the painting…well behind it I heard your voice and well…I'm tied up."

"I'll get you out of here Yugi just hold still." Atemu climbed up onto a chair and took a closer look at the painting. There was a peep hole in the heart and on the other side was the living room, with Yugi tied up to a chair. "Yugi….I see you!" Yugi smiled. "Good…help me." Atemu took his sword and slashed the painting. Yugi looked up and saw Atemu standing tall and with a beautiful sword in his right hand. "ATEMU!" Atemu got inside the room and cut the ropes that bound Yugi. Atemu noticed the scratches on Yugi's face. "Seth did that to you didn't he?" Atemu growled. "Yes…but Atemu come on! We can't stay here! Seth is expecting you to come here first."

"What?" Atemu looked around franticly. "Yugi the window, Go through the window. Ra and the others will be out there waiting, tell them that they have to leave me here." Yugi gasped. "No! I can't just leave you!"

"You have to… this is my true nature Yugi…you are not to get hurt, not because of me." Atemu looked at the window and opened it. "Go NOW!" Yugi did as he was told. "Atemu…you promise to come back right?" Atemu looked away, "Yugi tell me something."

"What?"

"What is the true meaning of life and death?" with that Atemu slammed the window shut and locked it. He ran off in search of Seth. "SETH! SETH!" Just then a shadow formed behind him. "Hello Atemu. What a pleasure for you to come into my humble home." Atemu turned and glared. "I'm here to defeat you Seth. I will win, and you will fall."

"Yes you would say something so arrogant." Seth took out his sword. "I see you have a sword on hand. Excalibur hu?" Atemu drew his sword. "then lets go." Without another word, Atemu and Seth began their battle. Swords clashed and sparks flew as the power in each blade grew to the maximum limit. "ATEMU DON'T!" Atemu flinched and looked around distracted. "Hu?" there was Layla with a sad pout on her face. Atemu looked back at Seth and realized that Layla was on Seth's side. Atemu growled. "Layla…you set me up…" Atemu backed up and attacked Seth again. Layla jumped into the fight with her twin swords. Atemu could keep up with the three blades but he didn't expect Layla to cheat. She snapped her fingers and Atemu heard a faintly familiar cry. "Hu!?" behind Layla was Jamila, Atemu's own mother. "Mother!?" that was when Seth stabbed Atemu in the arm. "AHHG!" He collapsed. "Ahgg…" Atemu was on the floor bleeding and in shock. Seth smirked. "I knew you would bring your friends with you."

"Wh…What?" Atemu got back up, gripping his arm tightly to stop the bleeding. He shook slightly. Seth traced the contour of Atemu's chin as he smirked. "My soldiers will be upon them soon. They will fall to their knees before my reign and you 'Little pharaoh'…will be tortured in front of a live audience. The whole world will see how their precious savior defied me and they will see what I will do to those who go back on my deals." Seth grabbed Atemu and dragged him along. Once they were on the balcony, Atemu saw that his friends had been captured. "NO LET THEM GO! IT'S ME YOU WANT! NOT THEM! PLEASE LET THEM GO!" Seth laughed as he pulled back Atemu's head and placed a blade under his chin. Atemu flinched as the cold bitter blade touched his skin. "So Atemu, what is your decision? Will you give up your power, or will I have to start killing off your friends one by one?" Atemu cringed. "F…Fine…take my powers…you will be sorry." Seth leaned closer. Atemu could feel his clammy cold skin against his own skin. "You have chosen wisely." Seth shoved Atemu to the ground and then grabbed his right hand, yanking it up in the air. "Look here citizens of this retched era…your so called savior has given up! He is weak and worthless! I am your ruler now mortals! I have bested your savior and now I am ruler of all!" Atemu looked down in shame. _I failed…I'm so sorry father…I'm so sorry to both of you. _Seth yanked Atemu up onto his feet and took a dagger out. Atemu glared. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Your blood will run in my veins. And my blood will run through your veins." Atemu tried to pull away. "LET GO NOW! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ME PUBLICLY!"

"You are not going to get cut…" Atemu felt Seth yank his head back. "YIKE!" Seth smirked as he kissed Atemu's bare throat. Atemu fidgeted. _Oh shit! He plans to rape me! That disgusting flamboyant piece of shit! I'll have to distract him so that he won't rape me…maybe if I keep him talking just long enough to think of a way out of this predicament. _"You will not feel any pain." Seth looked into Atemu's eyes. Atemu glared. _And I know just how to keep him from screwing me. _ "So…what are you waiting for…oh 'Great pharaoh'?" Seth smirked. "You are not afraid of what I could do to you right here? Even after hearing the stories of me and Horus?" Atemu glared. "I also know how Horus out witted you. You use force while Hours uses intelligence. So go ahead and do your worst Seth, because you might have the world scared of you…but there will always be someone out there to stand up against you." Seth growled as he pressed his lips harshly against Atemu's throat again, making Atemu flinch in disgust. Then he smirked. "You wouldn't do that to me…I know you couldn't." Seth growled again. "What do you have to prove that theory? Remember that I can overpower any mortal."

"But what about an immortal, Can you take down a fallen Angel?" Seth was furious. "YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL DOMINATE YOU AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU AND FORCE YOUR SOUL INTO THAT F%$KING LABRINTH!" Atemu glared and then defiantly gave an arrogant smirk. "Then what is keeping you from killing me now?" Seth flinched. "Uh…"

"No words hu? So why are you not killing me now?" Seth grabbed Atemu by the shoulders and forced him to the floor, with him on top. Atemu was squeamish now. _NO NO NO NO NO NO! SHIT NO! _Atemu thrashed around on the floor. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Seth leaned into Atemu and gave a disgusting smirk. "Your theory is wrong." Out of instinct and pure terror, Atemu kicked Seth in the crotch. "EEEP!" Seth screamed as he rolled off Atemu. Atemu quickly got up and took a few steps back. _…normally I wouldn't kick another man in the crotch but…this time was necessary. _

* * *

**MG: Didn't I warn you guys...it gets super scary quick! I have done my research and Seth actually did rape Horus in one of the stories yet Horus did out wit him. You can look it up as The contendings of Horus and Seth (There are many versions to the full story and some of the versions don't have this part in it but the part I read is at: 2012/06/08/the-lettuce-incident/ If you are interested in reading Egyptian mythology). **

**Atemu: MG...you are cruel to but me through that.**

**MG: Oh but you love me don't you ;)**

**Atemu: as much as I love Seth and that is not much.**

**MG: Gasp! that is cold!**

**Atemu: until next time...farewell. **


	14. Becoming Immortal

**MG: Hi everyone sorry for the long wait...I was finally able to finish typing chapter 14 XD**

**Atemu: a wise man once told me that patience is a virtue MG. **

**MG: NOT TO ME IT IS NOT! **

**Atemu: -_-' Any way enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Seth got up and was fuming with anger. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!" Atemu then hopped up on the railing of the balcony. "THEN COME AND GET ME YOU OLD FART!" Atemu leaned back and let gravity take over. He plummeted towards the ground. _Let this work…please…let this...work. _He closed his eyes and on command the smoky wings appeared and slowed his descent down. Atemu open his eyes and smirked. "See that Seth!? You can't stop me! You are nothing more than a demon!" Atemu smirked as he ran towards his friends. "GET HIM!" Seth screamed. Murder was written in his eyes. Atemu hopped over the fence. His friends fought against the lower class demons and ran as well. They caught up with Atemu. Ra ran up to Atemu and smacked him on the back of the head. "That was very reckless of you Atemu! Why would you…"

"We have to lead them away from the mansion…head towards the San Real warehouse. We need to free the spirits that were trapped in the Millennium sword!" Ra frowned. "Atemu you are going to get yourself killed this way…let us fight Seth….You are just a mortal."

"That is where you are mistaken…I am the son of a fallen archangel and the son of a god…which means that there is a way to temporarily restore my immortality."

"That only works if you know your mothers true name…not her mortal name…but her divine name." just then Akinadin clutched the locket against his chest. "…I…I know her divine name…" Atemu skid to a halt. "What?"

"Her divine name… It's…Well the same as your last name…Amonnuet." Atemu frowned. "Amonnuet…" the last name of his father was his mother's divine name. "She is a part of Amon like Ra." Akinadin nodded his head. "Go and get ready. We will stand our ground here, in this house of horrors that I created." Atemu nodded. Then he looked over at Ra and the other gods, Anubis, Horus, Thoth, and Sekmet. "Will you guys be able to restore my immortality for the battle?" Ra frowned. "Yes but…it will be a heavy cost to you."

"What is the cost?" Ra took Atemu aside and sighed. "If you take on your mother's divine name…it will try to take over and make you lose your memories…permanently…Are you really sure about risking that much? After all the trials you had to go through to get them back, are you willing to lose it all. It would be more humane to kill you." Atemu frowned. _Crap…if I let her name take me over…I will lose it all…my memories, everything….but….Seth is trying to rule the world and he will stop at nothing…I have to take the risk. _ "Ra…" Atemu looked into Ra's eyes and nodded. "I will risk it…I rather give up my memories and see a bright future, than to keep them and see nothing but darkness." Ra nodded. "Are you sure?"

"More that anything…" Ra sighed and took Atemu into the back room where the other gods had made a circle with the eye of Horus in the center. Horus, with his silver and golden eyes, looked very worried. He walked up to Atemu and looked deep into Atemu's eyes. "Atemu…please don't do this…that kind of ability will zap a heart out of it's beats…You will di…"

"I know, I will die before I become immortal…and that is the only way I can be sure that Seth will be defeated." Horus shook his head. "Osiris gave up his life and became the king of the underworld…I just don't want you to suffer…Death is a very painful thing and you've experienced Death twice…once willing but it was quick and painless like falling asleep. But…this time…this time it is torture, like someone is slowly crushing your heart and the only way for it to stop it to make sure your mother's divine name doesn't reject you. If so you will be lost forever, lost to the tormenting pain in your heart and the darkness that lingers will destroy the very soul you harbor…Atemu such a risk shouldn't be taken so lightly."

"I KNOW! I am terrified of the consequences but I have to keep a level head and concentrate." Atemu then noticed that Anubis was also giving him a worried look. Atemu walked over to Anubis and smiled. "Anubis…I will be okay…please have faith in me."

"It's not that Atemu…I just…I've lost you once and…well I admire the extreme amount of maturity and courage that emanate from you." Atemu frowned in confusion. "I'm not courageous…I am just doing what is right."

"That takes courage Atemu." Atemu smiled then hugged Anubis. "Thank you …Dad… for looking out for me…even if it was from a distance." Anubis shivered. "Ate…son" he hugged Atemu back. "Kick Seth's ass for Jamila and everyone that he has poisoned."

"Okay." Atemu walked over to the seal and nodded his head. "Ra I'm ready."

"Okay Atemu go to the center of the seal." They started the spell as soon as Atemu set foot in the center of the seal. He closed his eyes as the ancient words filled his ears. "Amonnuet…please remember me…mom please don't let your divine name destroy my soul." A sudden shock coursed though Atemu's body as the divine name left his lips. "AHHG…Please don't wipe away my memories Jamila! I command…AMONNUET!" Atemu fell to his knees in pain as a bright light surrounded him. "Atemu?..." said a beautiful soothing voice. Atemu looked up and noticed a person with lavender eyes and long hair that was similar to his own. "M…mom?" the spirit just nodded and smile. "I will not harm you my son. I will give you my divinity and help you in this battle." Atemu nodded as he fell forward. "Thank you mom." The spell ended and Horus rushed over to Atemu's side to make sure he was okay. "Atemu…Atemu wake up!" there was a small moan from Atemu's lips. "I…"

"Do you still have your memories?"

"Yes…I'm Pharaoh Atemu Amonnuet…son of Jamila Amonnuet and Anubis." Horus smirked. "So you were able to handle that spell…good."

"I feel a little weird…" Horus smirked. "You should look at yourself in the mirror. You'll see why you feel a bit different." Atemu got up and rushed over towards a reflective surface. There he noticed just how different he looked. His skin seemed to faintly glow and his eyes weren't their normal violet crimson color anymore, they were pure gold. Atemu gasped as he backed away from the unfamiliar reflection. "M…my eyes…they're gold." Horus smirked. "It's not that bad…Amonnuet." Atemu gave Horus an annoyed look. "Amonnuet is my divine name now…isn't it?"

"Yes." Suddenly there was a bang on the door. Seth came. Atemu glared, his eyes glowed in an unearthly way. The door was blasted down and Seth marched in with rage in his eyes. "You have offended me for the last time boy!" Atemu took a step forward, a smirk graced his lips. "You have finally came Seth. Now it is time for the real battle to begin."

* * *

**MG: MUHAHAHAHA! Atemu is going to kick some Seth ass right now! er...excuse me it is now Amonnuet!**

**Atemu: You are an evil writer MG...**

**MG: nope I just have an over active imagination XD**

**Atemu: stay tune for the next chapter. **


End file.
